Full Moon Kate and Garrett's Story
by Nicollette Knight
Summary: What happened to Kate and Garrett after they left the Cullen's home in Breaking Dawn? This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

Sometimes, you can't help what happens. You have two options. You can let it consume you, until you fall apart and wish you were dead, or you can make the best of it, and move on. Sometimes, you don't know which is the better option until you've chosen the opposite.

**Chapter One**

The battle had been won, and they had all returned to the Cullen's house. There were celebrations by everyone as they welcomed Alice and Jasper home, and also celebrated the fact that Nessie would grow up to be a normal girl. Well, as normal as one can be in this world, when you are half vampire and half human.

Tanya and Kate had celebrated half heartedly with the others. At the end of the day, the fact remained that Caius had killed Irina to provoke a war. He had very nearly succeeded too, if it hadn't been for Garrett and Carlisle stopping them, they would probably all be dead by now. While the others rehashed the battle of wits, Kate and Tanya stood off to the side. Garrett was never far from Kate's side, and as deep as her grief went, this comforted her.

The Denali clan had stayed after the others had left. Perhaps there was still some left over feelings of guilt for not helping the Cullens out when the newborns had attacked last summer. However, it finally came time to take their leave, and Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar left. Garrett accompanied them. He had meant it when he told Kate he would follow her anywhere. The trouble now would be to get her to believe it, but he felt up to the task.

Kate held tightly to Garrett's hand, fighting the grief she had for her lost sister. Caius had destroyed her out of spite, and while Kate understood the reasons, she still felt bitter that she didn't get the chance to attack. They had driven down in one car, but Garrett too had driven, so Kate got into the passenger seat of his car, and watched the road and car ahead as they sped off into the night, following the tail lights of Tanya's SUV.

Garrett glanced over to her after they had been on the road for awhile. "I'm so sorry Katie. I wish I could make it better for you," he spoke quietly into the darkness.

Kate looked over at him and she smiled softly, though the hurt and grief were still in her eyes. "I know," she whispered, and tightened her hand on his as they drove on.

---

They were able to get back to the large house in the woods in less than 24 hours thanks to Tanya's and Garrett's driving. It was a vampire thing, the speed at which they drove would try to match what they could run. The sky was overcast as they pulled into the cul de sac that ended their driveway. Kate looked out the window, her pale blond head leaning against the glass, her amber eyes somber. Garrett watched Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar get out of the SUV and glance back before heading inside. Tanya would know how Kate was feeling, and understood she needed these few minutes to herself. Garrett carefully extracted his fingers from her death grip on his hand and reached for the handle of the door.

"Please don't," Kate spoke quietly. She lifted her head from the glass and turned her eyes to his. "I've lived a long time alone Garrett. In the last millennium I cannot remember ever wishing I had someone to stay with me until this moment."

He nodded and reached for her hand again. "I'm here until you kick me out, Kate," his voice was soft.

She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. "Why don't we go inside. I'll show you around. Maybe you won't like living in one place. Don't make promises you can't keep, nomad," but her eyes, so lifeless before, held a spark of humor and he had hope that she would get through this eventually. Perhaps only because of him, though he wasn't sure he wanted to put that high of an expectation on himself.

"Oh I don't know, I could probably get used to this. It's the animal blood that takes some getting used to..." he trailed off, but his voice was teasing.

She laughed. "It does. But I think you'll get used to it. And if you don't, well as I said, don't make promises you can't keep."

Garrett let go of her hand long enough for them both to exit the car. It wasn't much to look at, a 1999 Pontiac Grand Am, a little beat up, but under the hood the engine had been reworked to allow for maximum speed. It was one of the few possessions he owned, along with the clothes in his duffel in the back seat and a few of his favorite books. As they came around the hood of the car to meet, he held his hand out to her again, and she took it. She leaned against him as they walked up to the house. They paused, just for a moment, long enough for him to place a soft kiss on her forehead before she opened the door into the spacious foyer. She looked up to him and smiled and they stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read so far. Here is my next chapter. I'm slowly working on editing and re working the chapters, so I'll post as I get them. I'd love to know what you think!**

**Chapter Two**

"I'm not sure how much you'll like staying in one place..." Kate trailed off as she led Garrett through the foyer. The house was nearly as large as the Cullens, except it was done in light wood. The floors, the walls, all were a shiny light colored wood, polished nearly to perfection. The north facing wall in the back was another thing that was almost identical to the Cullen's home, it was entirely made of glass that overlooked the tree line which was the start of the Denali National Park. There would be no shortage of food here, and very little chance of discovery. The Park was huge. Once, every few months to a year or so they got a park ranger pass through, but no one really bothered them.

"I'll adjust Katie. Are you trying to get rid of me?" he glanced at her sideways, a playful grin on his face, but his eyes spoke of their uncertainty. Perhaps it was too soon after Irina's death.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you Garrett, I'm only worried you'll get tired out here in the middle of nowhere," she said quietly. She led him through the downstairs, pointing out a few small rooms off the main open floor plan. "The powder room, though we hardly need it," she smiled a bit. "But contractors wonder if you don't have bathrooms in the house." Kate laughed just a little. It was musical, and Garrett wished he could make her laugh more, but now was not the time.

"When did you build the house?" Garrett asked.

"This one we had built about ten years ago," she replied before going on with her explanation of their home. "We have a rather large collection of antiques, Tanya has always been fascinated. Though, truthfully, some come from when we were human." she stopped in front of a door that was open, and gestured inside where there were cases lined with expensive antiques, vases, goblets, statues and miniatures just to name some. The walls were lined with paintings, all originals. Kate had moved inside, with Garrett following her. She stopped in front of one particular painting, a forest scene done with deep greens and grays. it was dusk in the scene. "Irina painted this. Before... Laurent left, she used to paint all the time. This was the last one she had done. After Laurent left... she was never the same." Kate's voice had become a whisper.

Garrett reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry Katie," he spoke sincerely.

Kate looked up to him and forced a smile. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. Let me continue with the tour." She led him out of the room, closing the door on the antiques, and the memories. Briefly she wondered how much a person was supposed to endure before they collapsed, but she couldn't dwell on it now.

They continued through the downstairs, though most of it was open, one large room. When they reached the grand staircase she paused and looked at him. Garrett squeezed her hand and they started up the curving stairs together. At the top there was a long hallway. Most of the doors were closed. She pointed as they went past, "That is Tanya's room. Carmen and Eleazar's, Irina's...." she trailed off as she paused at a door halfway down the hall. "This is mine. The last door up here is a guest room. There are a few more upstairs as well..." All of a sudden, Kate felt unsure, as if she were suddenly 13 again, and being told she was going to have to wed a man she didn't love. A man who was her father's age and she had never met. Quickly she pushed aside the thoughts. She wasn't 13, nor had she ended up marrying him. She was woman, independent for more than a millennia. She smiled to Garrett and pushed open the door to her room.

Garrett had watched all the emotions flicker across her face first as she spoke of Irina, and then as she stopped at the door to her room. He wondered if she would ever tell him of what she'd been thinking. He knew she was hurting, and only hoped that he could love her enough to make her pain less, if not take it away completely. He stepped inside with her, gazing around the bedroom that was decorated in deep rich purples and reds. There was a large bed with a deep purple velvet canopy, though she didn't need to sleep. It touched off a jealous side in him for a moment, wondering whom she had entertained in that bed. Also hoping that he would be the only one she would be entertaining from then on in that bed.

There was a large stereo off to one side with tons of CDs. A computer sat in the corner, and he briefly wondered how well the Internet worked out here, but figured they had a way to make it the best. He would have to ask some other time. A bay window with a window seat was on the opposite wall from the door, the seat a deep red velvet with matching purple and red throw pillows all around for comfort. A pile of books, some very old, some rather new, in all different tastes and titles, sat on a stand near the bed. The closet and attached bathroom were both large, but impeccably kept. He tried to keep the awe out of his eyes as he looked around but there must have been something there because she was smiling when he looked back to her face.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Kate... This is... it's beyond words to me. But it suits you very well." Garrett smiled in return, and was happy to see that maybe for a moment her troubles were forgotten. "Would you like to hunt?" he asked, hoping that the distraction would prove to keep her in better spirits for just a bit longer.

She looked taken aback at his suggestion, as if she had not expected him to join up in the "vegetarian" lifestyle for good, but she also looked pleased he wanted to try. "Yes, lets hunt." She reached for his hand, and led him out of her room, and back down the stairs. They disappeared through a back door and into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Once they reached the forest, Kate allowed Garrett to take the lead, while she gave over to her senses. She preferred the carnivores, they smelled and tasted closer to human blood, but they had to be careful, too many dead endangered species could lead to questions. Kate followed Garrett, more by scent than sight, as he had already taken off into the trees, hunting the Canadian Lynx she could smell. She paused, closing her eyes and letting the scent rule. She could smell the forest around her, Garrett, the Lynx, and then she caught the scent of the wolf. She took off, flying through the trees, on the scent, though a part of her was still aware of Garrett's presence not relatively far from her.

The closer she got, the stronger the scent became, and finally she spotted him. He was large, gray and white and beautiful. Sleek muscles and sinew under shaggy fur. He cocked his head to the side, staring her down, and Kate bared her teeth before taking off at a dead sprint at him. A second too late, the wolf realized he was dinner and took off, but Kate had already sprung and tackled him. She let the wolf wrestle with her, needing the release of fighting him off before she finally sunk razor sharp teeth into his jugular. As the warm liquid slid down her throat she fought with her mind.

Sometimes, the vampire mind was a horrible thing. Being able to think about many things at once had it's advantages of course. But at times like these, when you were mourning the loss of your sister not even 48 hours ago, Kate wished she could just turn it off, much like a human might do to get through a difficult time in their life. Kate's mind flashed to a time when her, Tanya and Irina had been children, before Sasha had come along. Tanya had been the oldest, one year older than Kate, and Irina two years younger. The scene that played in her mind as she drained the wolf was one when she was about 8. They had been fairly well off for the time. Their father doted on his three princesses, and in this memory, Kate and Tanya were running around the courtyard of the keep they lived in, dressed in frocks, while Irina, the smallest and youngest, chased them. They were laughing and giggling, not a care in the world on that warm summer day. No idea that in the future they would come to hide from those same sunny days they now relished and spent as much time as they could outdoors in.

Kate closed her eyes against the memory, and dropped the wolf as she stood up. She found Garrett watching her, a strange look on his face. She raised a brow. "What?" she asked him with a bit of an edge in her voice. She wished she could call it back when she saw him flinch from it. He quickly recovered though, and grinned at her, a wide grin showing his perfectly sharp, white teeth.

"Nothing. You looked lost. Care to talk about it?" he asked gently.

She pondered for a split second and shook her head. "No." She paused and then amended, "Not right now. I... don't think I'm ready."

Garrett nodded knowingly, and she wondered about his past and who he had lost to understand her pain. "You are giving me a lot of space. You understand what I'm going through." This was a statement, not a question. "Who did you lose?"

He started and then smiled a bit. "Ah Katie, I can't get anything past you, can I?" He reached out and took her hand, feeling the satiny smoothness of her skin against his.

"I imagine my story is similar to others, especially around the time of the American Revolution. I was born in 1755, to a farming family in the upper parts of Georgia. We didn't have a lot, but we had enough. My family was very close. I grew up happy. I married the girl next door, quite literally, when I was 17. I was Garrett Walker back then. My wife was named Anna. We had known each other from the time we were babies, and it made sense for us to fall in love and get married.

"After our marriage, we had moved to a small cottage with some land to farm not far from our families. I was a farmer," at this he had to laugh as he saw the look on Kate's face. She could not picture him as a farmer, or even enjoying that life.

"We were happy, and our families were close. All was well until the war broke out. As the war spread, men were enlisting. I stayed out of it. I didn't want to leave Anna behind. She had just found out she was pregnant with our first child.

"One night, I was awakened from a deep sleep. At first I didn't realize what had woken me, and then I heard it again. Gunfire. The war was closing in on us. I quickly woke Anna, and we both grabbed whatever clothing we could and headed out the door, hoping to escape the notice of the soldiers. We didn't know where we would go, but headed in the general direction of our parents' houses. Perhaps all of us could escape together." Garrett paused in his story and Kate could see that if he could still cry there would be tears in his eyes at this moment. Her heart reached out to him, and she at that moment understood that he _did_ understand her pain.

His voice was almost a whisper now. "We never made it. Or, at least Anna never did. A few British soldiers were on reconnaissance. They spotted us, and though they should have been able to make out the fact that Anna was a woman, they shot anyway. We ran, but Anna was hit... I couldn't save her. The British had killed my wife, and my child, and I wanted revenge. I went that next day and enlisted in the Revolutionary army. My parents were devastated. Not only had they lost Anna, but they were convinced they were going to lose their son as well. I never told them Anna was pregnant. It would have been too much for them."

He stopped in his story there and looked at her, his thumb gently caressing the inside of her wrist. "I fought with all I had. I was reckless. Perhaps I had a subconscious wish to die. I don't know. During a battle with some British soldiers, I was in the thick of it, fighting hand to hand, using the bayonet of my rifle. He came out of nowhere, and bit me. By the time the battle was over, my comrades thought I was one of the dead. Perhaps by the time they had gotten to my body, the wound was healed. I don't really know. But when I woke up next, after the burning... I was what I am today."

Here he stopped again. This was something he had never told another soul that was living today. Kate looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, and empathy as well. She leaned in and kissed his lips very softly, reveling in the sensation. "I'm so sorry Garrett," she said when she had pulled away.

When she pulled back, Garrett released her and he smiled slightly. "It's ancient history, Kate." His tone was flippant, but she knew he was feeling it much deeper.

"Why did you hold on to that memory?" Kate asked.

Garrett knew she meant _why did you hold on to that memory when human memories fade with time if you let them?_ "Because Anna deserves to be remembered. Indirectly she is why I am what I am. And finally I can say that maybe... maybe it was worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short. I felt bad about how short it is, so I'm posting this, and chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Four**

Kate, strong, independent Kate who didn't need any man for more than a good time, was speechless at his words. She could feel it deep inside that he was right. Maybe, after all these years, it was worth it to find someone who was your other half. She raised her golden eyes to his, which were already fading to orange from the bright ruby they had been, and she offered a small smile. "I'll race you back to the house." And before he could even say a word she had taken off into the trees.

Garrett, laughing, followed after her. He followed her scent more than her form, as she was _fast,_ faster than he'd realized. While he followed her back toward the house, his mind went over the possibilities of what could happen. He had been nomadic ever since he woke on the ground among the bodies of his fallen comrades some 200 plus years ago. He usually kept away from the humans except to feed. It wasn't because he wanted to, as more of the fact that with ruby red eyes, it was very difficult to conceal who you are. And the last thing he needed was more tyranny with the Volturi coming down on him. However, when you find the one you've never even dreamed existed, someone who you just couldn't let go, you didn't just walk away from that. He would stay. But maybe... maybe he could talk Kate into going with him. Not forever, but just to travel. That should satisfy them both. Her needing roots, and he satiating his wanderlust.

Kate could hear Garrett behind her. She listened to him fly through the forest behind her as her own thoughts kept her mind occupied. She had been a vampire for more than a millennia and had yet to have a _serious_ relationship. Sure, she had kept herself entertained. Tanya had made her play for Edward, actually more than once, and watching him let her down gently hadn't done anything to help Kate figure that she would find someone. Briefly she wondered if Tanya figured Edward was just infatuated and would come to his senses about her. She pushed that thought away, hoping her sister knew better. She had seen the way Edward looked at Bella. There was no getting between them. Irina had met Laurent, and she had been in love with him. She could tell in the way that Irina had looked at him, but Laurent never completely returned Irina's feelings. A surge of anger went through her. If Laurent had been more in love with Irina... or even more courteous of her feelings, Irina would still be here today. She even had a moment of anger at Carlisle. He was always so trusting. He was the one that sent Laurent their way. Why couldn't he have seen that he wasn't looking for the same lifestyle that they led?

Kate was a rational woman though, and she realized that her logic there was somewhat faulty. Yes, Laurent hadn't been exactly what he said. Kate knew he wasn't always truthful with them, but to make Irina see that was a losing battle. _Had been_ a losing battle, she mentally berated herself. Kate's only regret was that Irina hadn't told them she was going to see Carlisle. If they all had gone together...

If they had all gone together they would all have seen Renesmee and come to the same conclusion. And they would all be dead now. This thought pulled her up short, about 100 yards from the tree line that led into the back yard. She stopped and put her arms around herself, bent double and let out an anguished cry. Vaguely she heard Garrett come up behind her, and then she felt his strong arms around her, not asking questions, just holding her while she shook with sobs that she could not cry. Gently, Garrett rocked her back and forth, pulling her against his chest.

After what seemed like hours to Kate, though in reality was probably only a few minutes she felt the wracking grief start to subside. She leaned back heavily against Garrett's chest and drew in deep unneeded breaths to calm herself. "Thank you," she said quietly, while shifting in his arms to wrap her own arms around his holding her.

Garrett rested his chin on the top of her head. "There is no need to thank me Katie. You are going through a rough time, and I'm here for you. Whatever you need... I'm here. Would you like to tell me about it?"

Kate closed her eyes. She liked when he called her Katie, no one had called her that in so long, not even Tanya. "I'm just coming to realize that not everything is what it seems. Why did it take me this long to figure that out?"

Garrett smiled to himself. "Because you are an idealist Kate. You may be rational, and you may get it, but deep inside I see you for the idealist you are. You don't want to believe that someone you trust could betray you so deeply."

Kate thought over Garrett's words carefully. "Let's go inside. I think I should change." She glanced down at what she could see of her outfit, and found it to be shredded in places. She didn't say anything about his explanation, but she put it aside to examine later. Right now, she needed a shower and a change of clothes.

"I rather like your outfit," Garrett said, his eyes sliding over her form as he pushed her away to get a better look.

Kate grinned. "I bet you do."

She disentangled herself from him, holding fast to only his hand as she led him toward the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

They were greeted in the kitchen area by Carmen. She gave Kate a sympathetic look. "I know we haven't really had a chance to talk about it Kate, but I'm so sorry," she said in her soft voice. She sighed. "Tanya isn't speaking of it at all."

Kate wasn't surprised. When things didn't go Tanya's way, her idea of coping was to just turn a blind eye and move on. It had been that way for more than a thousand years. "I'll try to talk to her Carmen. And thank you. I hope you don't mind of Garrett makes himself at home here?" She smiled at the dark haired woman.

Carmen chuckled lightly. "It's not my house, but no, of course not. I'm happy you're here, Garrett," she said to him.

Garrett nodded to Carmen, that slightly boyish grin on his face. "Thank you, I'm happy to be here," he glanced at Kate then back to Carmen. "I only wish I could have come before things were so unhappy."

He didn't add, and Kate and Carmen didn't bother to correct him, that if things hadn't been unhappy for them, he probably never would have crossed paths with the Denali coven. Kate sucked in a deep breath and forced a smile. "We just finished hunting, so I'm going to go change."

Carmen nodded, a slightly knowing smile on her face. "Of course, dear. I was just going to sit down and read some. Eleazar is preparing his new lesson plan for his psychology class."

Eleazar taught psychology, at least for now, at the Fairbanks campus of the University of Alaska. It was about two hours from their place at the edge of the National Park, but with the way Eleazar drove, he made it in about a half an hour. He had been on leave while they were at the Cullen's. Carmen was spending her time right now doing lots of reading. She was having difficulty deciding what she wanted to do at this time, if she wanted to go to school, or teach, or maybe do something else.

Kate smiled a bit at both Carmen and Garrett, and left them to go upstairs and change.

"If you'd like to watch TV, or read, the TV is in the den, and there's a library down that hall there," Carmen said, pointing toward the hallway where the antiques were kept as well.

"Thank you Carmen, you all have been very gracious allowing me to come into your home like this," Garrett replied. He started toward the den, where the 47 inch flat panel TV was hung on the wall above the fireplace.

"Garrett?" Carmen's voice came from behind him and pulled him up short. He turned slowly to face her.

"Yes Carmen?"

"I just wanted to say... well I wanted to say I think it's great that you are here. Eleazar and I haven't been with Kate and Tanya very long, in comparison to how long they have been together, but I love them both as if they were my sisters. I think it's great that you are here for Kate. She needs someone. Tanya does too. Anyway, I wanted to say thank you. For taking an interest in Kate, and being there for her during this time," Carmen was rambling but Garrett caught the gist of it. He smiled his boyish smile.

"It's really no problem Carmen. Kate intrigues me like no other. I don't plan to leave unless Kate kicks me out." He smiled.

"You'll have your hands full with that one Garrett, but I think you are up to the challenge." Carmen's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure, Carmen, my pleasure," Garret replied before turning to go back toward the den. He was hardly surprised to find Kate already there, putting a DVD into the player. She was dressed now in a yellow silk cami, a pair of orange silk pajama pants. Her pale hair was hanging down her back and looked freshly washed. He stopped to admire her.

"Do you like action movies? I just put in _Live Free or Die Hard._ It was a decent movie, though I think I prefer the original," she grinned at him as she caught him staring.

"Oh yeah... that movie is fine. I haven't seen it yet," he came into the room fully, and went to sit down on the sofa. It was a pale beige color, overstuffed, and beyond comfortable. If he could sleep, this would be a good place to do it.

Kate came and sat next to him, leaning into his side so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. She pushed the button on the remote and the movie came on, with theater quality surround sound. The DVD player was actually a Blu-ray, and the picture quality was amazing. Garrett couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a pleasurable experience watching a movie. Then again, it _might_ have something to do with the beautiful woman curled into his side. He glanced down at her, and found her eyes watching the movie, but seemed as if she were a million miles away.

"I too, have wondered if becoming a vampire was worth it," her voice spoke quietly though he could hear her perfectly over the surround sound system. "Sasha was a wonderful mother. We were created into this life drinking animal blood, much as Carlisle has done with his family. That's not to say that none of us slipped up," her eyes remained fixed straight ahead.

"When the Volturi came and accused Sasha of breaking the law... saying that she had created an immortal child... we couldn't believe it. Sasha? But there they were, Sasha and this dark haired child. He really was beautiful. Hair nearly black, porcelain skin, probably about 3 years old. The Volturi sentenced them to death, and he died in my mother's arms while she burned for her sin. Caius wanted us dead as well. Guilty by association. Aro must have been feeling charitable that day, because he deemed we didn't know anything, which was true, and talked Caius into standing down."

She smirked a bit. "It must have given Caius great pleasure to destroy my sister. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes after Tanya and I without Aro's knowledge. He's been looking to destroy our family for nearly a thousand years. I could see in his eyes while he had Irina destroyed... I could see the sick _joy_ he got out of it. I don't need to be able to read minds to know he has wanted to do that ever since they came for Sasha. And I also don't need to read minds to know that he will try again. The question is, when?"

Garrett listened to her talk. He didn't speak, just let her words tumble out, the movie they had been watching forgotten. He was silent for so long after she had spoken that she finally tore her gaze from the screen she hadn't been watching to look at him. The look she found on his face... sadness and tenderness, was nearly her undoing. "Kate. I will not let anything happen to you. I swear on my life, that as long as I walk this earth, nothing shall happen. I couldn't save Anna. I'll be damned if I lose you too," his words were spoken softly, but with such ferocity she had no choice but to believe them.

From somewhere deep in the house, they heard a low wail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tanya had heard enough. It wasn't as though she wasn't _happy_ for Kate. She was. Really. But to hear Kate speak of Sasha, something that is such a painful memory, and to someone that was an _outsider_ on top of that... it was too much. She knew they would hear her cry, and she didn't care. She opened the window in her bedroom and jumped out, her long, strawberry locks flying behind her as she hit the ground running. First Irina had abandoned her with Laurent, and later, with her death. Now Kate was abandoning her for some guy she barely knew.

As the oldest of the three sisters, Tanya had always looked out for Kate and Irina. When they were mere children Tanya had watched as their father tried to marry her and Kate off, and, she imagined, he had made plans to marry Irina off as well. Their mother had died after giving birth to her youngest daughter. Their father loved them, Tanya didn't doubt that, but he wasn't capable of showing that love. He had done as he saw best, for both his daughters and the family. When Tanya was fourteen she had been forced to wed a man twice her age. Her father thought it was a good match. However, Tanya's husband had been physically abusive to her, as well as demanding his husbandly privileges, whether Tanya wanted them or not. It had been a pure miracle when the messenger came to the door to tell her that her husband had fallen off his horse and struck his head, killing him.

Tanya returned to her father's keep, though she had gotten everything with her husband's death. When she heard about Kate's impending marriage to her husband's brother, she panicked. If he were as bad as Tanya's husband had been, young Katrina wouldn't stand a chance. Tanya plotted revenge.

He came to visit in the late spring. Kate was fourteen, Tanya, fifteen, and Irina, twelve. They watched as he came and visited with their father, and they watched as his eyes followed not his betrothed but her youngest sister. Tanya was overcome with fury. Irina was not old enough to be looked at like that. And if he wanted Irina, there was no telling what he'd do to get her, or what he would do if he had to settle with Kate.

-

Ivan's eyes kept following young Irina around and he couldn't help licking his lips as he thought of having her. So far, her father had been resistant to the arrangement, insisting that he marry his daughter Katrina instead. He shuddered. Katrina was pretty, but she was a bit older and more developed than he preferred. He wondered if he could somehow have Irina come stay with them if he were forced to have Katrina instead.

With his mind on Irina, and the ways he thought he may be able to have her, the blow came out of nowhere. One moment he had been cantering through the forest on his horse, thinking about Irina, and the next minute he was flying through the air, his head smashing on a rock to the side of him. The blow to the head hurt like a bitch, but he was still conscious. He blinked through his haze, lifting a hand to feel the side of his head where he had hit it and it came away sticky with blood. He tried to focus on what he thought he heard coming, but it was difficult to see. He slumped against the large rock, his head lolling to the side. Suddenly he heard a voice hissing in his ear. "You will _never_ touch either of them," and then his head was lifted and smashed once more against the rock. Ivan slumped into unconsciousness.

The young girl, with her strawberry blond locks tied back under a boy's cap, dressed in breeches and a boy's shirt, stood over Ivan's unconscious form. She smiled maliciously. That should prevent him from ever touching Kate or Irina.

Tanya had swung from a branch, glad he had taken this route. She had swung from the branch and kicked him right into the rock. It had been a lucky blow for her. She wasn't sure her slight form carried the weight she needed to pull this off. She pulled the cap off, and untied her hair before leaving John's crumpled form off the path. The horse had run off. With any luck, by the time he was found, he'd be dead.

-

These memories were forgotten to Tanya now. If she thought really long and hard, she might remember brief glimpses through the muddy waters of her human eyes, but she really didn't feel like concentrating. All Tanya knew now, as she ran through the forest, was that she was supposed to protect her sisters, and she had failed. Irina was dead. Kate seemed lost to her. Tanya began to doubt her existence, for the first time in a millennia.

Tanya loved men. That was no secret. Even after her brief marriage and what she went through, she found that when she was in control, it was good. She had thought that Kate was the same as her. She knew that Kate loved men as much as she did, but Kate had always been the independent type. Love them and leave them. Tanya almost smiled at that thought.

She had made her play for Edward. He had always intrigued her. And, as all vampire men are, he was beautiful. But Edward had turned her down. Several times, in fact. The last rejection though, the one where he had turned her down in favor of a _human_ had stung a bit more than she would like to admit. Still, she had figured his infatuation would pass. Instead he had married her. She had borne him a _child,_ something Tanya would never have been able to do, and then he had changed her. It wasn't that she didn't like Bella. She just wasn't used to men turning her down.

These thoughts mingled with the loss of Irina, the sting of Kate's happiness, and the anger at Caius and the rest of the Volturi. The bitter taste of it all together ripped another agonized wail from her throat, but this time, she was so far from anyone that only the animals heard her.

-

The wail had disturbed Kate. Her eyes flickered to Garrett's for a moment before she was gone from his side and up to Tanya's room. She let herself in, but Tanya was gone, her window open to the cold Alaskan breeze of January. Kate walked slowly to the window and stood in front of it, letting the wind blow her hair about her. She braced herself against the window casing and closed her eyes. She hoped Tanya would return soon. It appeared they had much to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Denali National Park has six million acres. If you were human, this would be a problem. For a vampire, it poses no problems at all, especially if one wants to get lost for awhile. From boreal forests and sub-arctic tundra to rolling mountainsides and sheer cliffs, the park offers many places to run, and many more nooks and crannies to lose yourself to your grief.

Tanya had run for hours. Finally, she collapsed as she ran into a sheer cliff face. Sliding down the rock, she sank down and covered her face with her hands. All of her failings were flashing before her closed lids. She had failed Sasha. She had failed Irina. And now, she felt as if Kate's happiness was a betrayal. How could Kate sit there, watching movies on their big screen TV with Garrett, instead of wallowing in the grief she _should_ feel at her youngest sister's death? Tanya had never felt so alone as she did now. Alone with her feelings of guilt and inadequacy. She closed her eyes and rested her elbows on her bent knees, letting the deep seated feeling of failure wash over her.

-

It was nearly midnight before Garrett went looking for Kate. He knew she needed time, both to herself and with her sister. He found her sitting on the bed in Tanya's room, staring at the still open window.

"Kate?"

She looked to him. She hadn't jumped, which meant she had known he was there. "She's just gone Garrett," Kate whispered. "I came to check on her, make sure she was okay, and she was gone. I've waited for her to return, and she hasn't."

"She must have needed her space. Everyone grieves differently. She's out there in her own backyard. She'll be okay," Garrett replied, hoping desperately that his words would ring true.

Kate stood up and walked over to him. She paused and looked up into his eyes before wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. "I hope you're right. I feel like this is all my fault," she whispered against the soft fabric of his flannel shirt.

"Come on, lets give her a little more time. If she doesn't come back by morning, we'll go look for her," he said as he led her from Tanya's room.

-

By eight in the morning, Tanya still hadn't returned. Kate wasn't worried about anything rational. She knew that Tanya was probably the most dangerous thing in that forest. That didn't stop her from worrying about her oldest sister anyway. By eight fifteen, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar stood in the back yard.

"The trail is probably old by now, but lets see if we can find her anyway. I'm worried that she might not come home if we don't bring her back," Kate said to them all. "If we get split up, meet back here by midday at the latest, and we'll work out a new strategy if needed."

The others nodded, and they all took off into the forest, trying to pick up the trail that seemed freshest from Tanya. They flew over the familiar hunting grounds, picking up remnants of their own scents as well as Tanya's. Kate, who was in the lead, reached the edge of the area where they usually hunted, and stopped, sniffing the air, before turning northwest, and following a faint trail that led that way. Garrett was behind her, watching as her long hair streamed out behind her. In her haste to find her sister, she hadn't even tied it back. Carmen and Eleazar were farther back, and Garrett thought he heard them turn off on a different trail.

They had gone miles before Kate stopped. She closed her eyes, lifting her delicate nose to the sky, turning in a circle. Then she gave a frustrated sigh. "I lost it," she said, opening her eyes to look at Garrett, who had come up behind her.

He looked up at the sky then to her. "We can try to pick it up again, back track and see what we find. But we're supposed to meet Carmen and Eleazar back at the house in about an hour."

Kate looked around her, then back at Garrett, undecided. He reached for her hand and drew her small body against his and hugged her tightly before letting go. "Let's back track and see what we pick up, then we'll decide what to do."

She looked grateful for the decision that he made, and he wished he could give her his strength to go on. They slowed their pace slightly, and concentrated all their senses on picking up the faint trail that had been left by Tanya. About a half a mile back from where they had stopped, Kate stopped again. "I can smell her here, but I can't tell which way she went. What I wouldn't give to be a tracker right now," her soft voice filled with regret.

Garrett stopped and closed his eyes. He let his senses range out, and he smelled something to the east. "East.... no... southeast. I don't know if it's her trail or not, but I smelled something out of place. Let's go." He started in that direction, and Kate followed.

They ran for some miles before coming to the lake. Kate sighed. "We don't have time to go around, or swim it, to find out if she went across, before we're supposed to meet up with the others. We might as well turn around." Her head fell and she started walking back the way they had come, not much faster than a human might walk.

Garrett looked at the lake, then at Kate's retreating back before he turned and followed her.

They made it back to the house shortly after noon, and found Carmen and Eleazar but no Tanya. "We lost the trail deep in the forest, and couldn't pick it back up again," Eleazar said apologetically.

"The same thing happened to us," Kate sighed. "I suppose it's time to let her come to us. She obviously doesn't want to be found right now." The pain in her eyes was evident as she said that.

Garrett felt for her, as did Carmen and Eleazar. Kate had just lost Irina and now her other sister was staying away for reasons unknown to them. Garrett reached for her hand and led her toward the house, with Carmen and Eleazar following behind. They would let Tanya have her peace for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Three days passed, and still Tanya had yet to return. Kate's nerves were frayed to the point of breaking. She was warring with herself. One part of her wanted so badly to just move on and be happy with Garrett. Another part felt as though she shouldn't be happy with all that had happened in the last week. She was sitting in the library, her feet curled under her as she read _The Grapes of Wrath._ Her hair was parted down the middle and fastened at the base of her neck by an elastic band. She heard Garrett's footsteps as he approached the room, but refused to look up.

Garrett watched her, admiring the beautiful profile view he had of her. He let a full five minutes pass before he spoke. "Would you like to come hunt with me?"

Kate's gaze flickered up to him, but her mouth was a grim line. "No, thank you Garrett. I am just going to stay here and read."

The tone of voice she used was off to him, he could tell she was at the breaking point. "You haven't fed in awhile Katie. You need your strength."

Her eyes narrowed. "What I need is for you to leave me alone about it. I am a big girl Garrett and I can figure out if I'm thirsty or not." Her tone had a bit more of a bite to it than she would have liked, but Kate didn't care. "Now, please, just go, and _leave me alone."_

Though he knew that she was hurting, and she probably didn't mean it, the words stung Garrett. He set his jaw and nodded. "Fine," was all he said before he walked out of the library.

A moment later Kate heard the door slam. She winced. She hadn't meant to make him mad, or to hurt him, but she couldn't help how she felt. And the fact that Tanya had refused to come home weighed heavily on her. She bit her lip, struggling with her the turmoil of her thoughts before she finally turned back to her book.

-

Garrett was off, out the back door and streaking across the lawn toward the tree line. His long legs carried him away from the house that held so much pain and heartache. Never having had a mate as a vampire, he hadn't had any idea how much the pain of his significant other would resonate within himself. Human emotions were magnified by what seemed to be a thousand times. And the pain of her rejection, no matter how little, had stung worse than he'd like to admit.

He had taken off in a random direction, no idea where he was heading. The trees, the rocks, the meadows he passed were just a blur to him. Suddenly he came to a stop, sniffing the air. He frowned. Slowly, he followed the scent, careful to keep quiet, though he knew he wouldn't be able to hide. He wondered if she would run, or stay and talk to him.

Moving quickly and carefully over the fallen trees and rocks, he came to a small lea. He paused inside the shadows of the trees, scanning the area. He didn't have to look far. Tanya sat in the middle of the meadow, her legs crossed. Her strawberry blond curls were a tangled mess, and her jeans and t-shirt were ripped in places.

"I'm not going to jump you, if that's why you are hiding, Garrett," her voice was soft, but clear. "I'm sure that Katrina would kill me if I laid one finger on you."

Garrett stepped out of the trees and into the meadow. His hair had come loose from the leather thong that usually held it, and he brushed a few strands out of his face. "Right now, I don't think you are in any position to know how Kate would judge you."

She turned her amber eyes to him, and they were narrowed with loathing, though he was unsure if it was for him, or herself. Maybe both. "And you are in no position to judge me. Do you have _any_ idea what is even going on? Or have you and Kate just been up at the house watching movies and having sleep over parties?" She spit the words at him, and he was taken aback by the vehemence in them.

"Perhaps it is _you_ who doesn't have any idea what is going on. Do you know what your disappearance has done to your sister? She fought me on that first day, when it came to being happy. But you wouldn't know that would you? Because you chose to run away from the problem instead of confronting her."

Tanya's eyes were slits of hate. "You dare to speak to me about how I deal with my sister's _death?"_ Her voice had a tinge of incredulity in it. _"What_ would you know about dealing with the death of someone you have spent a thousand years with? And then, on top of that, to have your still living sister go on like _nothing happened?!"_ Tanya was near to shrieking at this point.

Garrett took a step back from the woman's fury. He spoke calmly, trying to tell himself that Tanya wouldn't attack him because she wouldn't want to hurt Kate. Of course, Kate may _thank_ Tanya for killing him, with the mood she had been in. "Tanya, Kate was devastated by your disappearance. I spent that first day with her, and she was in so much pain, but she tried to hide it. She didn't want me to know how bad she really hurt. And then you left. Do you know that she sat in your room for hours after you left, hoping you would come back so she could talk to you? When you still didn't return by morning, we all went out, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and I, to look for you. Apparently you didn't want to be found. Just awhile ago, Kate nearly bit my head off and all but told me to pack up and move out because I asked her to go hunting and told her she needed to keep her strength up. If _that_ is a happy woman who is betraying you and the memory of Irina by trying to move on, then I guess I'm just an idiot guy after all."

Tanya's gaze was rimmed with crimson, but as he spoke, it started to fade. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Kate still did need her. She pushed herself to her feet, and was rewarded by another step back from Garrett. She bit back a harsh laugh. "No need to worry, nomad, I won't harm you. I will go back and speak to Kate. Though I hope she is how you say she is, or I will hunt you down." She didn't wait for an answer, just flew by him and took off through the trees back toward the big house at the edge of the forest.

Garrett sighed. He hoped that this would work itself out between Tanya and Kate. He wanted them both to be able to heal and move on. He turned then and ran back into the forest, this time, in search of food.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kate glanced up to the doorway and blinked when she saw Tanya standing there. She hadn't cleaned up before going to look for her sister, and her hair was matted with dirt and had twigs and leaves in it. "Tanya?" Kate sounded surprised, though whether it was from the fact that Tanya stood before her, or the fact that she hadn't even bothered to change and take a shower, Tanya wasn't sure.

"Kate," Tanya's voice was rough, her eyes missing nothing as she took in the purpling bruises under Kate's eyes, and the fact that her eyes were closer to black than amber. "Garrett said you weren't doing so well since I disappeared."

Kate looked surprised. "Garrett found you?" She had been mentally berating herself for the verbal lashing she'd given him over essentially nothing, and this just made her feel worse.

Tanya didn't miss the look of pain that flashed across Kate's eyes. "Yes. We had a nice talk," _if you call yelling at each other a 'nice talk'_ she added mentally. "He accused me of running away from my problems instead of confronting them."

If Tanya expected Kate to sympathize, she was disappointed. "He was right." Kate set her book aside and stood up slowly. "I understand that you were upset about Irina's death Tanya," Kate said more gently this time. "But I know you overheard Garrett and I talking, and whatever you heard sent you running instead of to me to discuss it. Do you care to do that now? Or shall I open the back door and let you run away again? This time I won't even bother organizing a search party," Kate's voice had a thread of steel running in it. She wasn't going to play these games with her sister, not today.

Tanya arched a strawberry colored brow. "Touchy today aren't we Katrina?" There was venom in her tone. "You want to talk? Let's talk. Let's talk about how you told an _outsider_ a story we never talk about. Lets talk about how you apparently aren't even _affected_ by your youngest sister's death. Let's talk about how fair it is that _you_ get to move on and be happy while _I'm stuck caring for everyone else!"_ The longer she spoke, the higher her voice went.

Kate didn't back down, and didn't flinch from Tanya. "You have an issue because I talked to Garrett about _Sasha?_ He's _not_ an outsider, he is one of us now, and he is with me! If I choose to tell him about our past, that is _my_ decision and you can't do anything about it. I am a grown woman Tanya, not your little sister anymore." Kate narrowed her eyes at her sister. "And if I want to pretend I'm Happy-go-Lucky over Irina's death, I don't see how that is _your_ concern! But of course, you didn't stop to ask me how I was doing with Irina's death, you went to sulk in your room over how you failed! Failed at WHAT? Irina was a grown woman too Tanya and made the decision on her own! Yeah, I'm pissed off at Caius for what he did. I _saw_ the sick pleasure he got out of destroying another of our family, but Irina's choice was her own and nothing we could have done would have prevented it! At most, it would have gotten us ALL KILLED!" Kate, who had been trying to control her temper, failed miserably and was screeching at the top of her lungs by the end of her rant. She was somewhat satisfied to see Tanya step back from her.

The silence that rang out after Kate was done screaming was profound. Carmen didn't come running, Garrett was still in the woods, and Eleazar was teaching class. She didn't need to breathe, but Kate was rasping with the strain to control her fury. It was just like Tanya to take all the blame for everything.

"I see," Tanya spoke quietly after silence had reigned for a full three minutes. "You think that I'm always trying to be the mother? You are right. I've tried my best to fill Sasha's shoes after she was destroyed. And I thought I was doing okay until the men started coming into our lives. First Irina falls for Laurent, and look and what happened there. And now you... You fall for some nomad who will probably leave here in a few weeks anyway. And I'll have to pick up the pieces or watch you do something stupid that will get you killed, just like it got Irina killed."

Kate blinked, shock in her eyes at Tanya's words. "This... is because you are _jealous?!_ You think that because Irina fell in love, and then because I did, we're idiots to our emotions? That's just like you Tanya. But if _you_ were to fall in love, it would be okay. If Garrett had fallen for you instead of me, that would be okay. If Edward had picked you instead of Bella, that would be okay, wouldn't it Tanya? Wouldn't it?!"

As much as Tanya wanted to, she couldn't deny Kate's words. She was jealous. And that made her more furious. "I. Am. Leaving," she stated through clenched teeth. Tanya turned on her heel and left the library.

Moments later Kate heard Tanya overhead, throwing things around. She assumed that Tanya was packing. "Good riddance," Kate muttered and went out the back door in search of the comfort of Garrett's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kate ran and ran. She was half searching for Garrett, and half just running to get away. She hated fighting with Tanya, and yet, she couldn't, no she _wouldn't_ deal with Tanya's jealousy, especially when it was so hypocritical. She was barely aware of the greens and browns of the forest as she flew by. It was a huge testament to what was on her mind that she didn't see him until his arms reached out with blinding speed and caught her around the waist before she could pass him by. Kate shrieked and the current ran over her body before calming down enough to realize it was Garrett.

Garrett dropped to his knees, letting go of her. When he got up a few moments later he pulled her into his arms to face him, smoothing loose strands of hair away from her face. "Katie, what's wrong? You didn't see, or even sense me there. Didn't it go well with Tanya?"

At his words, Kate collapsed against his chest, burying her face in soft fabric of his shirt. She inhaled the distinct scent of him and let her thoughts run amok. She didn't speak for awhile, and he didn't push her. He gently stroked her hair, and ran his hands down her back while she clasped him around the waist as if he were the only thing tying her to this life. "She's jealous, Garrett, so jealous. She's hurting, and she's jealous, and she makes me feel absolutely horrid for trying to feel happy with you!"

Garrett sighed and continued to run his hands soothingly over her back and hair. "I understand your feelings Kate. I know you want to move on, but you feel like a horrible person for wanting to try and put Irina's murder behind you."

Kate nodded miserably. Finally she looked up, amber eyes meeting red ones. She brushed her hand lightly down his cheek and he drew in a sharp breath at the electricity that tinged the air. "I feel so bad for not wanting to feel miserable. Does that make sense?"

Garrett nodded. "I think I understand. I can't say I've felt that way, but I understand what you are saying." He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand, softly running his thumb over her bottom lip. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I wish I could make it better. If it would help, I could leave..." he trailed off at the utter look of horror on Kate's face.

"You don't have to leave, and if you did... well it would definitely make me more miserable. Perhaps enough to Tanya's liking," she said bitterly. "Tanya said she was leaving. I heard her throwing things around up in her room. It sounded like she was packing."

Garrett's eyes were sad. "Do you want me to talk to her?" He didn't relish the idea of trying to convince Tanya to stay, but he'd do it for Kate.

He was saved from worrying about that by Kate's vehement shake of her head. "NO! I mean... no, I think it may do us all some good if she goes away for awhile. Maybe we need to deal with is on our own, in our own ways. There are some things you just can't share with your family sometimes."

Garrett nodded slowly. He wasn't sure he agreed with it, but then what had he done after Anna's death? Thrown himself in the line of fire, maybe hoping that he'd get hit by a bullet and join her. He sighed. "This is between you and Tanya. I'll support you, no matter what you decide."

Kate smiled up at him, and it was the first genuine smile she had given him since arriving in Denali. "Thank you Garrett." She stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. It was all the encouragement he needed, and he lifted her easily, holding her to him, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

-

Tanya was storming back and forth across the spacious room she called hers. She was tossing things on the bed, clothing, CDs, toiletries, books. In the space of a few minutes, the room looked as if a tornado had ripped through as Tanya had bolted between the closet, the bathroom and the rest of the room. Finally she paused in front of the mirror and was shocked to see her reflection staring back at her.

Dirt matted the strawberry blond curls, and twigs and leaves stuck out at odd angles, making her look like some strange scarecrow. Dirt was smudged across her flawless pale cheeks and forehead, and her normally happy, amber eyes were darkened to nearly black and purple bruises appeared under her eyes.

Her eyes drifted further down her body to see the t-shirt she was wearing was practically non-existent, shredded by the sharp rocks and trees as she had flown by. One sleeve was torn, hanging askew from her shoulder, and it looked as if she had deliberately fringed the bottom half of her shirt, it hung in tattered rags from her form.

Her jeans were in no better condition, with holes in the knees, and the bottom hem gone. There were mud stains all over her jeans, and also what was left of her shirt. Her shoes seemed okay,except for the fact they were soaked through and also caked in mud. Tanya shuddered looking at her reflection. A split second decision was made. She had heard Kate leave the house, so she had a few minutes to herself. In a moment, her clothes were off, and in another moment, she was standing under the warm water of a shower.

Tanya spent the shower thinking, as she worked the mattes out of her hair. Kate was right, of course. She was jealous beyond belief that even though Irina had died, Kate had found happiness. The question now was, what would she do about it? She could run away, as she had before. She could stay and try to work it out with Kate and Garrett. Both options offered their own painful cons, but both also offered tempting pros. She couldn't remember the last time she was so conflicted.

She must have spent a half hour in the shower, thinking over what she could and what she _should_ do. She got out, and dried herself off, still thinking. Finally, she made her decision, and she went to her closet, pulling out one of the few outfits she had left, and dressed herself at human pace. Turning to face her reflection in the mirror, she started combing her hair.

-

Kate lay on the hard ground, her head cradled on Garrett's bare shoulder, and sighed contentedly. Her small hand lay on his chest, and he ran a hand lazily up her side, sending shivers up her spine. "I suppose we should head back to the house," she sat up, looking down at herself and then him, letting her gaze linger, before pulling it up to his eyes. He smiled widely at her. "I think we could use a shower...." she raised a brow and then winked as she reached over to pull her shirt over her head.

Garrett nodded. As much as he hated to get up right now, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to lay for an extended time. And if they went in and took a shower, there was her big, comfy bed... He tried to pull his thoughts from that as he quickly dressed, and by the time he pulled his boots back on, Kate had stood up and was waiting for him. Damn, she was quick. He took her outstretched hand, and together they walked toward the big house waiting for them.

-

They hadn't spoken on the way back, but really they didn't need to. The little sparks of electricity weren't coming from Kate's gift, and both could feel it crackling in the air. It was like that cheesy line from Jerry Maguire: "you... complete.... me." About 300 yards from the lawn, Kate glanced over at him, challenge in her eyes. "I'll race you. First one back gets to stand under the water first!" and without waiting for an answer, she took off, giggling.

Garrett let out a whoop and a laugh and was after her in half a second. She was ahead of him, and had just about reached the edge of the backyard when he dove for her and sent them both sprawling in a heap after they had rolled over a small tree.

They were both laughing hysterically when Kate leaned over, kissed his lips quickly and jumped up running to the door. She turned triumphantly to him and grinned sweetly. "I get the water first!" she announced and walked inside.

Garrett was with her in a second, and they both stopped short when they walked into the kitchen to find Tanya sitting there, waiting for them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

They paused in the kitchen entrance and watched Tanya as a flurry of emotions crossed her face. "I see," Tanya said very quietly, "that my imminent departure is something that has upset you greatly Katrina."

Kate chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before she touched Garrett's hand and nodded slightly to him, telling him that he should go ahead, she'd be up shortly. Then she raised her eyes to Tanya's furious gaze once more. Taking in a deep steadying breath, trying to fight back the crimson haze that wanted to infringe on her sight, she spoke. "Tanya. I understand that you are hurting, and I know exactly why. You see me trying to be happy as a betrayal to you and to Irina's memory. But would Irina really want us to sit here and be miserable for the rest of our existence? Do you know how I feel inside? I feel as if my insides are being ripped apart. I feel the pain of Irina's murder, I feel the pain of the fact that you think I'm trying to forget her. The truth is, Tanya, that I don't _want_ to be miserable for the rest of my existence. I want to be able to experience love in a way I have never experienced it in the thousand years we've lived. And I want _you_ to feel that way too. If you have to leave this home to come to terms with Irina's death, and my attempt at happiness, then I understand. If you would prefer, I'll pack up some clothes, and we will be out of this house within an hour. But I _refuse _to put my life on hold because you want to be masochistic and wallow in your grief!"

Tanya sat very quiet, and Kate wasn't sure if she was angry or if she was just considering Kate's words. When she spoke next, her voice was very controlled and sounded as if she chose her words carefully. "I... can understand why you don't want to be miserable. And I can understand why you think I want you to be, but Kate, it's honestly not true. I want you to be happy, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. And I had decided to stay, but I think that was the wrong choice. I think that I need to leave for awhile, and I think you need that time away from me as well."

Kate sucked in a gasp as Tanya got up. "You're really going to leave? Are you sure?" No matter what she had said, or even what she felt, Tanya was still her big sister and she would feel that hole as long as Tanya was away.

"I think it's for the best. Don't you?" Tanya whispered.

Kate couldn't argue with that logic. They had been at each other's throats, and vampiric emotions were so much stronger than those of a human. "I will miss you, sis." Kate whispered back.

Tanya offered her a tremulous smile. Then she reached out and embraced Kate in a big hug. "I'll return when I have my head on straight, Kate. I promise. Just don't do anything like get married before I come back." she murmured in her ear.

Kate wrapped her arms around Tanya's back and laughed a bit. "I won't. How can I get married without my big sister and maid of honor? Besides, you have to be engaged to get married."

Tanya stepped back, but kept her hands on Kate's shoulders, looking at her. "Take care of yourself Kate. And take care of Garrett and Carmen and Eleazar as well. I'll try to check in often, but don't worry about me." she smiled slightly. "I'm more dangerous than anything I'll run into in the big bad world."

Kate reached up and touched her sister's cheek and gave a sad laugh. "You take care of yourself Tanya. I love you."

Tanya embraced her once more before going up to her room and throwing together a few things and zipping them into a bag. All of this took a matter of minutes. She was back down the stairs where Kate was waiting at the base. Tanya reached out and hugged her once more, and kissed her cheek. Both could feel the tension was already gone, and had been since Tanya's decision to leave. "I love you Kate. I'll talk to you soon." Tanya smiled and kissed her cheek once more before disappearing out the door, her bag in hand.

Kate stood there for the longest time, listening as Tanya got into her aptly named Denali SUV, and started it. Listening as she chose a CD to listen to, finally settling on Marilyn Manson. He was always good driving music. And then listened as Tanya drove away, Manson blaring on the custom sound system. When she couldn't hear it anymore, Kate finally made her way up the stairs. Opening the door to the room she now shared with Garrett, she was met with his open arms, which immediately folded her to him. Willingly she accepted his strength, and took a moment to rest her head against his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent, before she lifted her amber eyes to him and smiled.

"I think... I think we're all going to be okay now. It's hard to let her go. But Tanya's right. If she stayed, we would only prolong the grief and misery we both feel. We are grieving in two very different ways, but they were conflicting with each other, so neither of us could try and heal," the words tumbled out in a rush, and though she was rambling, she felt better already.

Garrett listened and nodded. "I just want you to be happy, and you both need time to be able to grieve in your own way," he was very wise sometimes, if people looked past the adventurous part. He reached up and cupped Kate's cheek. "I believe you won first under the water of a nice shower?"

Kate laughed a bit, she had totally forgotten her messy appearance. "Yes, yes I did," she said as she left a trail of clothing leading to the bathroom. The shower started a moment later.

-

Marilyn Manson's _The Beautiful People_ was blaring on the system as Tanya took off at top speed. One thing she loved was a pounding beat to drive to. The Denali was specially tweaked to do speeds a bit faster than a floor model would. Her thoughts strayed to the conversation that she had with Kate and she sighed. Already she felt lighter, but she hated leaving. The miles sped by in a blur and the farther she got from the house in Denali the more her thoughts wandered. Where would she go, what would she do?

She set out cross country, crossing in and out of Canada as she felt like it. When she reached Maine she pulled off into a small town called Millinocket, near the center of the state. She drove the area and was pleased to note that there was a large state park nearby, which meant forests for hunting. It would do.

Finding a motel, she went in and reserved a room for a week, and then went to bring her bag inside. She wasn't sure how long she would stay, or if she would leave sooner, and a week seemed a good time to try everything out. Unlocking the door she looked around her new home for the time being and wrinkled her nose. It was clean and friendly, as these small town places usually are, but it was just so _small._ She supposed not having large open windows was a good thing, as she didn't need nosy small towners peeking in on a sunny day.

She set about unpacking the few things she had brought with, putting clothes in the drawers and the closet, taking her toiletries to the bathroom, and setting her books next to a chair, along with her Ipod. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was after nine in the evening. She had no idea what day it was, or how long ago she had left Alaska. It couldn't have been too long with the way that she drove. She figured all the businesses were closed up for the night, but she could walk the town and get a feel for it, as well as maybe go find a place to hunt inconspicuously. She grabbed the key card and shoved it into her pocket, and glanced in the mirror on her way out. She could see the purple bruises under her black eyes. It seemed that dinner would have to come first, and seeing the sights, second.

-

In the week after Tanya had left, all the tension had left the house. It had been so palpable that even Carmen and Eleazar seemed relieved, if saddened, that Tanya had left. Kate spent her days trying to be happy. She succeeded some of the times, and others she would sit, as still as a statue, and just stare for hours while her jumbled thoughts tumbled through her mind, untangling themselves. It was a strange way to grieve, it seemed, but it worked. When she went into statue mode, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar knew to just leave her be, and she would come around eventually. And she usually seemed happier for it, at least for awhile.

Kate spoke to Tanya after she had arrived in Maine, and found her sister in much the same situation as herself. Trying to be happy, and at times just letting the grief overtake you. The separation was hard on them both, but it was necessary, and everyone involved understood that. The only thing they all wished, was to know how long this would last. The family was not complete without Tanya around.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Twenty four hours a day is a long time when you never sleep. Multiply that by six months, and it may seem like forever, even for one that has lived for hundreds or thousands of years.

Six months passed, and still Tanya was not back home. She had stayed in that tiny town in Maine, trading up her small motel room for a spacious apartment. She called Kate every few days to talk, but seemed reluctant to come home. Kate knew all too well the pain her sister still must be going through. Not a day went by that Kate didn't think of Tanya, or feel guilty that she was gone. She couldn't help but think that it was her fault, that she had pushed Tanya away with her stubbornness to be happy.

Tanya vehemently denied it, and Garrett was inclined to believe her. He could see, being that he was not on the inside of this, that Tanya had needed to get away, though he suspected that even if Irina had lived, Tanya would have left sooner or later. So Garrett did his best to distract Kate. They hunted and hiked in the forest. They drove to the coast and went swimming in the icy waters of the Atlantic. They explored Mount McKinley. Garrett was an adventurer and Kate found that she enjoyed doing these types of things with him.

However, there was always a trade off, and Garrett found himself having to endure the jungles of Alaska. The jungles of metropolitan Alaska that is. His eyes had gradually faded from ruby to golden, and as that happened, he found himself dragged out to do what he termed "women things," such as shopping. Kate turned out to be a shopaholic, and Tanya had been her favorite shopping partner. Most of the time, Carmen would go with her, but sometimes Kate would insist on Garrett going, and he always ended up with clothes and other things he wasn't sure he truly needed. But he did it to make her happy.

One overcast afternoon in July, it was quite warm out, and Kate and Garrett had driven into Fairbanks for a shopping trip. Dressed in a pair of denim cut off shorts and a red scoop neck tank top, her feet sheathed in a pair of strappy gladiator sandals, Kate looked like she belonged on the cover of Cosmo. Garrett had his sandy hair pulled back in it's leather tie, and had on a black t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of tan colored work boots that showed off the usage they got. He looked slightly out of place next to the beautiful woman with to him, but he didn't notice the stares.

They were in Macy's, Kate trying on all different kinds of tops and bottoms. They had already been to the outdoor shop, buying her new hiking boots and some more rugged type clothing for their hikes and treks through the woods. Kate stepped out of the dressing room, twirling around in front of Garrett in a swingy skirt that was beige in color, and a longish tank top that was white, with red sparkling beads and sequins winking from the neckline, which plunged dangerously low. "What do you think?" she asked in an off hand tone as she admired the outfit in the three way mirror.

He looked her over, and a grin spread across his features. "I think you look gorgeous, as always Katie," he replied before catching her gaze in the mirror. "I was wondering something. Do you want to take a little vacation?"

She paused in her scrutiny to fully turn and face him. Her features were unreadable for a moment as she considered it. Cocking her head to the side she smiled at him. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

Garrett broke into a wide grin. "Well I have an idea in mind. Just... pack a variety of clothing options. When can you be ready to go?"

Kate turned back to the mirror to take one last glance at her reflection. "Let me pick out a couple more outfits, and we can head home and pack," she said smiling at him in the mirror.

-

They were in Kate's brand new Maserati Gran Turismo S, flying down the freeways while discussing where they should go. Kate was driving for the moment, though her eyes were on Garrett. "Maybe we should stop in and see Carlisle and his family, since we're heading down. We left on a sad note, and I feel kind of bad about it. Plus, I'd love to see how big Nessie has gotten," she smiled a bit. They had all been taken with the child, and she was no exception.

Garrett nodded. "We can stop in and see them. Actually I'd like to talk to Edward anyway," he smiled, but didn't elaborate.

Kate laughed and changed lanes, getting in position to head down to Forks. With a top speed of 295 km/h, they would make it down to the Cullen's in no time. She reached over and laced her fingers through Garrett's and squeezed lightly. "Do you think Alice will see us coming, or should we call and give them a heads up?" Kate grinned.

"I'm sure that Alice will see us coming, but it's probably polite to call ahead," he replied with a laugh.

Kate got her phone out of the compartment that held it in between the seats. She dialed and held it to her ear. After a moment, Esme picked up. "Hello?"

"Esme, it's Kate. How are you all doing?"

Garrett could hear Esme on the other end replying, "Oh Kate, hi dear. We're wonderful. How are you?" Both Garrett and Kate thought they detected a smile in Esme's voice.

"I'm great, thanks. Hey, Garrett and I are on our way down from Alaska, and thought we'd swing by and visit if you all don't mind. We're going by that way on our way... somewhere." They still hadn't decided on where they were going, though Kate was leaning toward someplace warm, sunny and secluded.

Now they were both positive there was a smile in Esme's voice. "Oh that would be great! I'll tell everyone, we look forward to seeing you."

"We'll be there in a few hours. See you soon."

"See you soon, dear."

Kate rung off and put the phone back in it's holder, taking up Garrett's hand again in her own. She looked over at him and smiled. He returned the smile and reached over, turning on the stereo. Linkin Park blared out of the speakers, and he leaned back, as Kate let the beat of the music set the pace for her driving. They would be in Forks before long.

-

Kate drove up the long drive and parked in front of the Cullen's house. They could both hear the conversations stop, and then start again inside the house. A child's laughter rang out and Kate couldn't help but smile. Still holding onto Garrett's hand, they walked up the porch and were greeted at the door by Carlisle and Esme. Kate let go long enough to hug both of them, and allow Garrett to get a hug from Esme and a handshake from Carlisle. They stepped inside and looked around.

They were all there. Edward sat, with Bella on his lap, they were laughing at something Nessie had done. Rosalie and Emmett were playing a card game, though Kate wasn't sure what it was. Alice and Jasper were watching something on TV, but all of them looked up and grinned as Kate and Garrett came into view. Nessie got up from where she was on the floor playing and ran over, throwing herself at Kate.

"Kate! Kate! You came to see me!" Nessie cried as Kate swung her up, laughing. The little girl had grown so much in the past six months that Kate had a hard time believing it was the same child.

She smoothed back Nessie's bronze ringlets and smiled at her. "Of course we came to see you, Nessie. I had to make sure your mom and dad were taking good care of you!" Kate shot Edward and Bella a wink over Nessie's head.

"Oh Mom and Dad have been taking very good care of me. And Jacob too. He's off with Seth right now though. And Grampa and Sue are coming to visit..." she trailed off in a whirlwind of topics as only children can do.

"If you have company coming over, we can get out of your way. We just thought since we were in the neighborhood..." Garrett said to Bella.

"No it's fine. I called Charlie when Esme said you were stopping by. He said that they would come by tomorrow. Suddenly they had things to do..." Bella trailed off with a laugh, thinking how Charlie never wanted to quite know what was going on.

Carlisle invited them in, and they took seats, sitting down with the Cullens and answering all the requisite questions. How are you doing? How are Carmen and Eleazar? How are Eleazar's classes going? How is Tanya?

The last question made Kate pause, briefly, but in a house full of vampires, it was enough. Gently, Carlisle asked what was going on. Kate reached for Garrett's hand, and squeezed as she quickly explained. "Tanya and I... we disagreed on how to deal with our grief over Irina's death," she inwardly winced at the thought. "Our ways of coping were conflicting with each other, preventing either of us from truly dealing with it. So Tanya decided it was best if she left for awhile."

Carlisle and Esme nodded sympathetically, while everyone else murmured their shock about Tanya actually leaving her family. "She left just recently then?" Carlisle asked.

"Actually, she's been gone about six months now," Kate replied.

Now Carlisle and Esme were as shocked as the rest of them. Edward recovered first. "I'm sure she will return soon Kate," he said, reading her thoughts.

Kate just nodded to him and tried not to think about it. Garrett squeezed her hand. "We thought maybe a little vacation would be good, get us out of Denali for awhile as well. Maybe take our minds off things," he said, hoping that would end the discussion about Tanya for the moment.

Carlisle seemed to get it and nodded. He smiled cheerfully and started talking about how things were going in Forks. Everyone else chimed in with their own stories of what had been going on in the time since they had last been together. It seemed everyone was happy, which made Kate feel a little better.

-

Kate and Garrett stayed for a few days. They tried to be inconspicuous while Charlie and Sue were there. Of course both had seen Kate before, at Bella and Edward's wedding, but they didn't want to answer a lot of questions.

Two days after they had arrived, Garrett pulled Edward aside while Kate was outside playing with Nessie, Bella, Rosalie and Alice. Quickly, he told Edward what he wanted to do. Edward grinned a bit and nodded. "Let's go get Emmett and Jasper," he said and called out for them.

When they both came, Edward quickly told them what was going on, and with a knowing look, all four guys headed for the garage. They piled into the Volvo and pulled out of the massive garage. He paused in the driveway, where they could see the girls playing with Nessie on the lawn. "We'll be back! We're going to take a little drive!" Edward called to them.

They all waved back, acknowledging that Edward had spoken, and went back to playing with Nessie. Edward chuckled as they got down the driveway and pointed the car East, heading toward Seattle. "Alice knows, of course. But I don't think she'll tell. Kate and Rosalie are a bit confused but they are too busy paying attention to Nessie to care _too_ much."

Garrett sat back in his seat, watching the countryside fly by as he thought of what he was going to do. He had been planning it for awhile, but until this last month or so, had felt that it wasn't quite the right time. He figured that he would get the ring in Seattle with Edward, Emmett and Jasper's help, and ask Kate to marry him before they left for the rest of their vacation. He figured the other guys were all married, maybe they could help pick something out right for a ring. After all, what did he really know about that stuff? He shook his head and rolled his eyes as Edward read the thoughts in his head. _This is going to be one hell of a trip Edward._

Edward just laughed again and nodded, driving on.

-

They arrived in Seattle in record time, and Edward took them to one of the bigger jewelry stores. The few people that were in there all took an unconscious step back as the four beautiful men entered. Edward had a smirk on his face, and Garrett could only assume it was in response to the humans reactions to them. Taking the lead, Garrett went to a counter and the saleswoman smiled tremulously at him. He didn't need a gift to know that she was torn by wanting to run for it and wanting to stay and help him.

"Can I..." her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "Can I help you?" she smiled a bit wider, and her voice was stronger when it came out the second time.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," Garrett said with a smile, careful to keep it nice. He was holding his breath, as he still wasn't used to being around humans all that much, though he was doing quite well according to Kate.

The woman smiled. "Of course. Do you have something particular in mind?" Her gaze went to the three others that suddenly flanked Garrett and he looked at them.

"I was thinking... something that might be a bit old fashioned looking?" He made it a question, and Edward, Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement.

The woman smiled again, though they could all tell she was fighting the urge to run. "Oh that is very popular right now, we have some right this way," she gestured with her hand toward a case a short distance away.

They all followed her and were greeted by an array of rings. They were all beautiful, all set in different settings of gold and white gold and platinum. Garrett looked them all over, but shook his head. "No... I don't think this is what I'm looking for," he looked up at her. "Do you have any colored diamonds?"

The sales woman smiled. "Of course. This way," she led them to another case. "These aren't as popular as traditional, but they are certainly unique."

Garrett looked at the guys with him for their opinion. "I think that is a great idea, I bet Kate would love something like that," Edward said.

Garrett nodded and looked at their selection. He found one that stood out, in a platinum setting, a simple round blue-violet diamond. It looked as delicate as Kate's hands. "I think I'll take that one," he told the saleswoman, pointing to it.

"Dude, she'll love it. I bet you'll be getting some for a long time if you give her that ring!" Emmett said with a grin.

Garrett looked over at Emmett and laughed. "One can only hope, right?"

"Well it must be good, or you wouldn't want to marry her," Emmett replied.

"I think we'll stop this conversation right here," Garrett said with a laugh. Edward and Jasper laughed as well.

Garrett followed the woman to the register where she rang up the sale. He could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes. He handed her a black credit card and signed his name on the slip. He took the wrapped box from her and turned to the others and took a deep breath. "Alright. I think I'm ready. I hope she doesn't break my heart!" He was only half joking with those words.

-

When they came back, Alice met them in the garage with a huge smile. "It will be fine Garrett," she said with a wink before glancing up at Jasper, adoringly.

Oh great, now he was more nervous, he'd have an audience. But he smiled and felt the box in his pocket. They all trooped into the living room where the rest of the family was gathered. Bella came and kissed Edward lightly, and Rose and Emmett were practically making out, you'd think they had been apart for months, not hours.

Kate came over and he kissed her, smiling at her, and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. Then he got down on one knee.

The gasps came from all the girls, but Kate was all he had eyes for. He grinned up at her, and was happy to see she wasn't running away in fear anyway. "Katie, I love you. I don't ever want to leave you. Will you marry me?" he whispered, though everyone in the room could hear him.

All eyes went to Kate, and she could have heard a pin drop in Denali, it was that quiet as they waited for her answer. Kate broke out into a huge grin. "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" she was laughing as she flung herself at him.

They all laughed as Garrett was toppled to the ground while Kate dashed light kisses all over his face. Then she kissed him long and passionately on the lips, so long that Emmett cleared his throat. Kate pulled away, embarrassed and would have blushed if she could.

Garrett held out the box, the top open to reveal the ring inside. Kate gasped. "It's... it's beautiful!" she reached for it and he snatched it back so he could slip it on her finger.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, placing on her left hand.

She reached out and touched his cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb when suddenly Alice gasped.

"Tanya..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

She was running through the woods, hunting moose and deer. She had been enjoying her stay here in this tiny town. It didn't offer a lot in the way of amenities but it wasn't that far from "civilization" either. She had been spending time at the local library, and also frequenting the local shops. Little towns such as this always offered interesting things in their local shops. Tanya was reflecting back on the last six months as she stalked her prey. Slowing to a walk, and coming to a stop, she crouched, her muscles coiled to spring as her eyes caught sight of the magnificent moose in the clearing ahead.

The moose lifted it's head, as if sensing it's life was about to be snuffed out by a more dangerous predator. Looking this way and that, it started dancing nervously before taking off running just as Tanya sprung at it. A joyous laugh escaped her lips as she took off after it. She knew she shouldn't play with her food, but she allowed the moose to run ahead, thinking escape was imminent before she leaped once more at it, this time landing on it's back and taking it crashing to the ground with her. Her lips unerringly found the spot where the blood pulsed quickly while the moose thrashed wildly in her grasp. As the warmth of blood slid down her fiery throat, quenching the thirst, the moose calmed in her arms until it was no more than a twitch, it's life ebbing away with each gulp taken by Tanya.

When the moose was drained, and her thirst quenched for the moment, Tanya pulled the corpse away from where she had tackled it, and left it in a stand of trees. She dusted off her jeans and her t-shirt, running a hand through strawberry blond locks. When she figured she was mostly presentable, she started running again, heading toward town. She would call Kate, and find out how things were at home. She had been considering going back to Alaska soon. Tanya hoped that would make Kate happy, because every time they talked, she could hear the sadness in Kate's voice when Tanya told her she wasn't coming home quite yet.

Suddenly, there was a prickling sensation at the back of her neck. Teeth bared, she whirled, coming to a stop, a hiss escaping. There was nothing there. But she got the feeling there was someone watching her. Teeth still bared, she slowly turned in a circle, watching the trees around her for any inhumanly fast shapes, or for something hiding behind one. Not seeing anything she straightened up and continued toward her destination, though she walked now, barely faster than human speed. She kept her gaze alert. Her senses pricked again, and she stopped, turning around. She growled low in her throat as two figures stepped out of the trees.

-

"What?! What happened to Tanya?" Kate was on her feet and at Alice's side in an instant. Garrett and the rest of the Cullens crowded around as well.

Jasper shouldered his way to his wife's side and glared at them all. "Give her room!" he ordered them. Jasper was usually pretty mild mannered, unless it came to Alice, and what he felt was best for her. Immediately, everyone backed up a step. "Alice. What did you see?" he asked her quietly.

Alice's gaze returned to normal and she blinked once before looking at her family. She avoided Kate's gaze, knowing that the next words out of her mouth would hurt her immensely. "Someone... attacking Tanya. I don't know who. She... " Alice trailed off, unwilling to say the words _she's dead._ "The visions are always subjective. It's possible it can be changed," she added feeling like a heel for even trying to give them hope.

Kate stood still as a statue. Someone attacking Tanya? But why? And how did they know she wasn't in Alaska? She could feel everyone's gaze on her, but she ignored them. Her thoughts ran amok, trying to find the logic in this. As if from far away she heard voices piercing her thoughts.

"Kate?"

"Katie?"

"Are you okay?"

"Do you think she's going into shock?"

"Can vampires _go_ into shock?"

She pulled herself to the surface from the black hole that was her thoughts at the moment, and held up a hand. "I'm fine, but I need to get to Tanya. I have to try and stop it.... I have to."

Alice looked at the others then to Kate. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. What if they want you to come too? It could be a trap."

Garrett was in front of Kate now, and gently cradled her face in his hands. "Kate, I'll go. You stay here with everyone, and I will go find her. I promise you I will find her," he said quietly, before leaning in and kissing her lips.

It was Jasper who spoke up next. "We will go with you Garrett. Emmett, Edward and I. Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Esme can take care of Kate."

Kate shot Jasper a look. The phrase "if looks could kill" would apply at that moment.

"NOT that Kate needs to be taken care of," he amended. "They can keep her mind off of this while we go find Tanya."

Kate shook her head. "NO! I _have_ to go. Don't you understand? Any of you? This is all my fault! If I hadn't pushed her into leaving she wouldn't in this mess right now! I have to go!" She was getting hysterical.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to it's owner. "Kate, if this is something to draw _you_ out, don't you think it's best to stay away? No one here is suggesting you can't take care of yourself, or Tanya. We only want you safe. And the longer we argue about it, the more likely Alice's vision will come true," Garrett told her softly.

"I have to go Garrett. I have to," Kate knew that he was right, but that independent part of her was fighting him every step of the way. Finally she sighed. "Go. But call me when you find _anything._ And if you need me, you call. Or I will come out there myself," she threatened. Wasting time arguing was pointless when Tanya's life was at stake.

"I will. I'll call you as soon as we know anything."

Edward was already on the phone to the airlines, booking the first flight out of Seattle. When he finished on the phone he looked at everyone gravely. "The flight leaves in four hours."

It took a moment for that to sink in. Suddenly everyone was talking at once.

"Four hours?! We could be too late!"

"Oh god what if you're too late?"

"This can't be happening! You'll never make it in time!"

Suddenly, a voice cut sharply through all the noise. "Quiet!"

Everyone stopped talking at once and stared at Carlisle who had shouted it. Very rarely did the Cullen family's creator raise his voice. He spoke again, this time more quietly. "We do not know what Alice's vision entailed. Perhaps the decision has just been made, but the attacker is not there yet. We do not know if they will be too late. Everyone calm down, and we can think about this calmly. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Garrett, I think it would be prudent for you to go hunting while you have the opportunity. Bella, why don't you, Rose and Alice take Kate with you and take Nessie out to hunt as well. Esme and I will stay here in case Tanya tries to call, or anything else."

The silence after Carlisle's words was deafening for just a moment before everyone started following the directions they had been given. Only Kate lagged behind, following the Cullen girls reluctantly toward the river that ran across the back of their property. Hunting wasn't her top priority right now, but she appreciated what Carlisle was trying to do in keeping everyone's minds busy for the time being.

They hunted, laughing at Nessie's antics while stalking her prey. They had been joined by the large russet wolf, who chased Nessie and entertained her while the others did their own hunting. Kate's mind wasn't on the elk she was draining, it was on her sister in Maine. She could only hope that Carlisle was right and it hadn't happened yet.

When they all returned to the large white house, Carlisle informed them that Tanya had not called, but he also could not get her on her cell phone. This worried them some, but Carlisle said that it was possible she was just out hunting, and was out of range, or her phone was off so as to not scare her prey.

The guys didn't pack anything, but when it came time to leave, the goodbyes were quiet and subdued. Alice and Jasper just stared into each other's eyes, while Rosalie and Emmett shared a passionate kiss. Edward kissed Nessie and spoke quietly to her before turning to his wife and kissing her softly, murmuring in her ear. Garrett held Kate close, stroking the cornsilk length of her hair before pressing gentle kisses to her temples and finally her mouth. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Please bring my sister home for me," Kate replied, and if it were possible, she would have had tears in her eyes.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Garrett piled into the Volvo once more. The trip this time was nothing so light and fun as their last trip to Seattle. Had it really only been earlier in the day? They were all quiet as they flew down the road, reaching their destination in record time. As they picked up their tickets and boarded their flight, they wondered what they were going to find in that tiny town in Maine.

-

"Hello Tanya. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the taller of the two spoke. He had dark hair that contrasted with his pale skin, and brilliant ruby eyes. He was dressed for comfort in a pair of battered jeans and a short sleeved plaid work shirt.

Tanya hissed. "Who are you? What do you want?" Her gaze was unwavering on the two in front of her, though she was alert to anyone else who may be looking to attack.

"All you need to know about me, is that I will be the last person you ever see," he gave a bone chilling grin as the smaller one with him started to flank her.

Warily, Tanya watched the smaller one, with the light brown hair and ruby eyes start to move away from the other. "Who sent you?"

"Oh an old friend of yours. I'm sure you know him. Caius?"

Tanya growled involuntarily. That slimy son of a bitch. She should have guessed. "And does Aro know that Caius is coming after me? This could damage their standing in the vampire world."

Another of those wide, teeth baring smiles. "Oh there won't be any reason to worry Aro. You won't be heard from or seen again. I'm sure your sister will just think you disappeared. It's been known to happen, after all."

_Yeah right. I bet it's been known to happen even when the vampire didn't intend to disappear._ Tanya thought. "You seem to have this all planned out," she said to him.

"Of course. If I didn't, I would be a sloppy hunter now wouldn't I?" He held Tanya's gaze.

She had been watching the 'hunter' as he called himself, but she heard the other spring at her. She whirled, and bared her teeth. Just as he was about to tackle her, a blur came in and knocked him aside. It came out of nowhere and Tanya and the hunter both were shocked. Apparently the hunter hadn't sensed this newcomer either. Growls erupted from the fighting pair but one was cut off in a shriek as the light brown haired one's head had been ripped off.

Growls continued from the other one, but before the hunter could strike, he was a blur again, running away, having snatched Tanya with him. This stranger ran incredibly fast, even faster than Edward. He carried Tanya away, leaving the hunter with his beheaded crony.

-

They drove into the heart of the small mining community, toward where Kate had told them Tanya was living. They found her SUV in it's space, but her apartment empty, as if she had left, and just not returned yet. Growing uneasy, the guys traveled into the forest, going toward where Alice said the vision happened. However, when they reached the clearing where Tanya had been attacked, there was no sign of anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

As they ran through the forest, Tanya was confused. Who _was_ this person and why did he save her? And how was it that none of them had sensed him until it was too late? She watched over his shoulder as they flew through the forest, and was also curious on why the hunter wasn't following them. Finally she had had enough. "STOP! Put me down, I am perfectly capable of running on my own thankyouverymuch. And just who _are_ you? Why aren't they following us? Do you work with them?" she asked suspiciously.

He continued to run, and didn't speak either. Just as Tanya was about to start beating him over the head with her fists he came to a stop. They were no longer in the forest, but at the edge of it, but not near her apartment. They were on the other side from where she had entered. Brilliant red eyes stared at her from under a mop of dark hair that looked like it could use a comb. His features were pale, of course, but he was beautiful to look at. Tall and lanky, he was dressed in carpenter jeans and a simple white t-shirt. When he spoke, his voice had an accent to it. "I don't work with them. If I did, I would have let that idiot have you. Now, can we please get somewhere safe before I explain my entire life story that you are demanding from me?" He actually tapped his foot impatiently.

Tanya blinked. "Are you seriously tapping your foot? Whatever, where do you think you're taking me? My place is on the other side of the forest."

He shook his head. "And where do you think they will look when they get over the shock, and Mr. Hunter's friend pulls himself together? I have a place a little ways away we can crash at for a bit. Now, are you coming or not?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just took off, albeit a little slower then he had been going.

Tanya groaned and took off following him. She was rewarded with seeing a small house after a little bit. He stopped when he reached the steps, and jogged up them lightly, opening the door for her. "Ladies first," he said.

Tanya rolled her eyes and stepped inside.

-

Not finding any trace of Tanya anywhere had all of them worried. They searched the town, Edward listening for her thoughts even, and came up blank. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Dejectedly, they all headed back toward their rented car. Garrett pulled out the cell phone that he had acquired while adjusting to a more permanent lifestyle and hit the button to call Kate. It was not a call he wanted to make, but had promised her.

He listened to the phone ring on the other end and could hear the fear in Kate's voice as she answered.

"Garrett? Did you find Tanya?"

No use beating around the bush, Kate was as straight forward as always. He sighed. "I'm sorry Katie, but there is no trace of her. It's like she just went out and never came back. We have been all over this town, but no one has seen her. We searched the woods too. We found a trail to a clearing," he paused before continuing. "But when we got there there was nothing. And no trail by her leading out either. But we didn't find any fires or a fire pit either," he added hastily at the end.

Kate was silent on the other end before she let out a wail. Garrett held the phone away from his ear. When she had stopped her screaming, he placed the phone delicately against his ear again, ready to pull it away at a moments notice. "Kate?" he whispered.

"I'm here," she replied in a subdued tone. "Do you need me to come and help you?"

Garrett looked at the others gathered around him. "Give us a little bit more time. If we don't find anything by this time tomorrow, I'll be at the airport to meet you." The other guys nodded their approval.

"Be careful. We don't know what we're dealing with. I don't want to lose you too," her voice was soft. "And I have a feeling that I wouldn't last too long here if Edward, Emmett and Jasper were to disappear," she tried to joke. She forced a laugh.

"We'll be careful. I'll talk to you soon, Kate."

"I love you. Take care of yourself," she said.

"I love you too, and I will." he replied before hanging up.

He looked at the others and sighed. "We _have_ to find her. Or at least what happened to her."

They nodded and Edward spoke up. "Why don't we split up and we can search the area more thoroughly. We've been all over this town, lets take the woods. Emmett, you come with me, Jasper can go with Garrett. We'll start at the west, you two start at the east. We'll work our way toward the middle meeting there, in theory."

Garrett shrugged and looked at Jasper. "Let's go then."

Jasper nodded and they headed toward the eastern edge of the forest, while Edward and Emmett took off in the other direction.

They were both quiet as they worked the forest up and down in vertical lines, looking for some sign of anything. After several circuits, Jasper finally spoke. "How are you adjusting to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle?"

Garrett glanced at Jasper before considering his words carefully. "It is... difficult. When we go anywhere in town, I usually spend most of my time holding my breath. Kate makes sure I hunt before we go, and that helps. But it's still not easy."

Jasper looked satisfied at that answer. "It does get easier, but I am not sure it ever gets completely easy. I've been doing this for fifty years and I still have problems at times controlling my thirst around humans. Alice makes it easier though," and he had a small smile at the thought of his pixie-like wife.

They had made progress through the forest and still hadn't come upon anything when Jasper bared his teeth and let his eyes start sweeping the area. A second later, Garrett heard it too. It wasn't an animal, it was moving too fast. The wind came up and the sweet scent of another vampire hit them both. Immediately they both dropped into a crouch, watching the area around them warily.

_We have at least one or two other vampires in the area here... not Tanya_ Garrett thought, hoping Edward could hear him.

Jasper let out a growl just as they came into view. Perhaps "they" was not quite the word. It was the hunter, and his companion, but the other man wasn't quite himself. The hunter carried his head in one hand, and his body in the other. The hunter seemed totally unconcerned to have run into them. "Garrett. And you have a Cullen with you. This just may make up for my spectacular failure earlier today," he said conversationally. He tossed the head and body he was carrying aside haphazardly and dropped into a crouch himself.

Both of them hid their surprise, but Jasper and Garrett were shocked to hear that the hunter knew who they were. It was all the more unsettling because they had no idea who he was. "I suppose having a decapitated friend there could be called a spectacular failure," Garrett said, gesturing toward the headless corpse that was now trying to find it's head.

The hunter smiled maliciously. "Yes, it was rather inconvenient. It's hard to believe that no one sensed the other coming. If any of us had, my partner wouldn't be in the predicament he is in right now."

"The other?" Jasper growled the words, he was ready for a fight. He shifted ever so slightly closer to the hunter, but he took a step back.

"Oh yes, some other one came and snatched that bitch out of my partner's grasp. I can only hope he was also sent to kill her."

Garrett growled and lunged, but the hunter countered and swung his arm out to clothesline him as he flew through the air. Garrett's throat connected with the stone arm and he fell with a thud to the ground, fury clouding his gaze. Jasper had attacked as Garrett was falling and now the two were circling each other, looking for a weakness. Garrett shoved the strands of hair that had come loose out of his eyes and watched before he got an idea. He clamored to his feet an got into the dance the other two were doing. They continued to circle each other, but when Garrett came close to the decapitated one, he suddenly lunged for him instead, taking the head out of the reach of the crawling body. It was enough of a distraction that Jasper could lunge at the hunter, and take a chunk out of his side before the hunter dodged him. Garrett set to ripping apart the other body while Jasper and the hunter went back into the dance.

Garrett gathered the pile of body parts and dug a match out of his pocket, lighting it and dropping it on the writhing pile. Jasper and the hunter had taken swipes at each other but neither had done any damage aside from Jasper's initial attack after Garrett's distraction. Just then, they all heard two more pairs of feet approaching in at a rapid pace. Edward and Emmett burst onto the scene. The hunter, distracted once more by the two, was plowed over by Jasper. He kicked Jasper off, and as he flipped himself back to his feet, just as Emmett barreled at him. Stepping to the side, Emmett missed, but Edward grabbed his arm and yanked. A sickly tearing sound was heard as the arm came off. Seeing his move, Garrett jumped on the hunter's back and placed his teeth at his throat. Sliding them across the exposed skin, he then yanked and the hunter's head came off. Garrett tossed the head on the fire as the other three dismembered the body and tossed it on the fire as well.

As they watched the purple plume of smoke rise, Garrett sighed. "That takes care of that threat. But where is Tanya?"

The others looked at each other and everyone sighed as it was back to square one.

-

He paced the floor, apparently a nervous habit he had carried over from his human days. Or something. Tanya wasn't sure, as he hadn't started talking yet. She watched him pace, impatience seeping into her voice as she finally spoke. "Well. You promised me some answers, so now, I have some questions. Who are you? Where did you come from? How was it we didn't know you were there until the last moment?" She fired the questions off rapidly.

"Calm down. I will explain. I'm just not sure where to start," he said irritably. Finally he stopped pacing and faced her. "My name is Jesse. I came originally from Australia," he smiled a bit. "However I don't think that was the question you were asking. I stay here, and when I heard of this gorgeous new woman in town, I had to check it out. And there you were. You were so impossibly beautiful you had to be a vampire, but your eyes intrigued me. They still do. You really hunt only animals?"

"This is not my time to talk, it's yours," Tanya replied.

"Anyway, I was intrigued so I followed you. I watched you hunt. You couldn't sense me," he interrupted before she could say anything, "because I am able to conceal my presence from others of our kind."

Tanya nodded. This made sense, why else wouldn't any of them in that clearing have sensed him until it was too late? "So you just happened to be watching me when they came along?"

Jesse nodded slowly. "I've been trailing you for awhile now, trying to figure you out. It's the whole feeding on animals instead of humans thing," he said dismissively.

"And this gift you have? It extended to me when you carried me?"

"Yes, though it's fairly difficult to push it out, I can do it if needed. But I have to be touching the person to do so."

Tanya was still suspicious but he _had_ saved her from the hunters, and so far she was safe. She glanced around the small house and then back to Jesse. "If I'm going to stay here for a bit, I had better call my sister," she said with a resigned sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Garrett reached for his phone, and held it up. He groaned realizing there was no signal in the middle of the forest. "We better head back toward civilization, at least for a little bit, so I can call Kate and let her know what happened. She's going to go insane. This is not working out like I had hoped," he said, mostly to himself.

Jasper rested a hand on his shoulder, and he felt more at ease. They walked toward the edge of the forest, keeping quiet for the most part.

"Maybe we should go back to Tanya's apartment and wait. She'll have to come back eventually if she's still around," Edward said. It all sounded so reasonable.

"And since we don't have a place to stay here, her place makes the most sense," Emmett piped up. He really just wanted to go through Tanya's things. There might be something there he can use later to tease her with.

Edward shook his head at Emmett's thoughts. "It's your funeral," he muttered with a smile.

They changed course toward Tanya's place, still keeping an eye out for the beautiful woman. They had seen nothing of her as they came upon her apartment building. Glancing right and then left, Jasper went first, letting them into the building, and then the apartment. The last thing they needed was a nosy landlord coming around.

While the Cullen boys settled in to wait, Garrett walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the forest. He pulled his phone out and dialed Kate. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temple with one hand, he waited for her to pick up. He didn't have to wait long.

"Garrett. Did you find her?"

"Hey Katie... No," he sighed and held up a hand as if to ward off her interruption even though she couldn't see it. "But! We ran across the one who did it. I don't know much about it, Edward might know more, but apparently he was some sort of tracker after Tanya. He said that someone snatched her from him."

Kate was silent for a long moment. "So some tracker was after her, but someone else took her?"

"That's about the gist of it," Garrett sighed.

"I think I should come out there," she quickly went on before he could say anything, "You took care of the threat, right? So no worries on me coming out there. I'm leaving now. I'll drive."

Garrett closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes maybe that's not such a bad idea. Once you get here, we'll discuss what to do with the others."

"I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." he replied before hanging up. He glanced over the forest once again, as if willing Tanya to appear out of it from thin air. When she didn't, he turned and went back inside. Jasper and Emmett were arguing about something. He listened a moment to find out what was going on, and found they were arguing about a recent wrestling match. He shook his head and looked at Edward who was on the phone with Bella apparently.

"...I know, love. I'll be home soon. I promise."

"Kate is coming you know, why can't I come with her?" Garrett could hear Bella complaining on the other end.

"Tanya is Kate's sister, and with the threat taken care of for the moment, there is no reason for her not to come, Bella. But you need to take care of Nessie. I'm not going to be here much longer."

"But Edward... What if you need me? What if Jane and Alec show up?"

Edward rolled his eyes. It was just like Bella to always feel the need to be needed. "I highly doubt Jane and Alec will show up. From what I was able to pick out of the hunter's mind, he wasn't on 'official' Volturi business, it was a personal vengeance mission from Caius." Edward looked up at Garrett and just shook his head.

Garrett had to chuckle and went to turn on the TV, just for something to do. This could be a long wait.

-

Jesse looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "You want to call your sister when someone is still out there looking for you? When a powerful member of the Volturi wants you _dead?_"

Tanya raised a brow. "And why wouldn't I call my sister? If Caius wants me dead, it's probably a safe bet to think he wants Kate dead to, don't you think? I should warn her."

Jesse really had no argument to that. How could he? She was right of course. He reached into his pocket and handed her his phone, reluctantly. "Don't tell her exactly where we are. Just in case," he warned her.

Tanya rolled her eyes and snatched the phone from him, quickly dialing Kate's number.

"Hello?" Kate sounded cautious and Tanya wondered why until she realized that of course Kate wouldn't see who was calling, since it wasn't Tanya's phone.

"Kate?"

"Tanya?! Oh thank god! Where are you?"

"I'm still in Maine," she said evasively. "Caius sent someone to kill me. Big fucking surprise huh?"

"Garrett, Jasper, Edward and Emmett are there searching for you! Alice had a vision of the attack, and they went out there as fast as they could. You haven't seen them?"

Tanya's gaze went to Jesse then she shook her head. "No I had no idea. I'll get in touch with them. You should be careful though. If Caius sent his dogs after me, they could be after you too. Wait... the Cullens? You aren't in Alaska?"

Kate had to laugh at the fact that Tanya totally missed that part. "Garrett and I were on our way... somewhere and were passing through. We decided to drop in on Carlisle and we stayed for awhile. Then Alice had the vision, and it's been hell ever since. The guys went out to find you, but made me stay behind because they were worried that whoever it was would come after me too. They apparently killed him though, so now I'm on my way out to Maine. I'm driving though so I won't be there for at least another twenty four to thirty six hours."

"You're on your way to Maine? But the tracker is dead?" Tanya sounded almost confused at this. "Look, I'll meet you at my place tomorrow. We can talk then. I... have something I need to do right now." For some reason, Tanya wasn't quite ready to tell her sister about Jesse.

"Stay safe Tanya, I'll see you soon," Kate said.

"Bye Kate."

She hung up and handed the phone back to Jesse with a raised brow. "Are you happy now? The tracker is dead. I can leave."

Jesse watched her carefully and nodded slowly. "I suppose you can, if the tracker is indeed dead. I'd like to make sure of that myself, if you don't mind."

"Are you calling my sister a liar?"

"Of course not, but if she's not here, how can she know for sure?"

He had Tanya there, but she refused to give in. "She received her information from someone we trust. Unlike you, whom I don't trust."

He clutched his heart. "Oh you know how to shoot an arrow straight to a man's heart Tanya. After all I've done for you, you still don't trust me."

"After all you've done? Let's see. Yes, you saved me from the tracker, but you have kidnapped me. You are demanding I stay here until you deem it safe for me to go. Why should I trust that? Maybe you're just making sure my friends don't find us before you are able to kill me yourself," Tanya shot off as a reply.

Jesse sighed. "You're right not to trust me. I have no intentions of hurting you, truly you fascinate me, but I wouldn't trust me either. I realize I went about this whole introduction thing wrong, and I hope you'll give me a chance to make it up to you and show you the real Jesse."

Tanya bit her lip, and then shook her head. "Not today. I have to get back to my apartment, I apparently have company."

Jesse nodded slowly. "At least let me walk you home, just in case," he said.

Tanya studied his face for a moment before relenting. "Fine, but you don't get to come in," she said briskly and turned on her heel, making her way to the door.

Suddenly Jesse was in front of her, opening the door. She stared at him. "How do you [i]do[/i] that? I've never seen anyone so fast." She shook her head and stepped outside onto the porch. She waited while he came out and locked the door behind him then reached for her hand. She was going to snatch it away when he spoke.

"Remember, I have to touch you to shield you."

She set her jaw and let him grab her hand. She felt a jolt when he touched her, and assumed it was from his gift enveloping her. Then they started running toward town.

-

Emmett was watching a game he had found on TV, while Edward read one of Tanya's books that she had left laying out. Jasper and Garrett were talking out on the balcony. The sun had sunk beneath the horizon and a cool breeze ruffled their hair.

"We worked pretty well as a team out there earlier, but Garrett, I gotta say, it wasn't real smart to start that fire before we had the other one down," Jasper was saying.

Garrett listened quietly and nodded. He respected Jasper's advice and opinion as one soldier to another. "I can honestly say that I didn't think that one through. I'm not used to fighting anything [i]with[/i] anyone. It's been a long time since I took commands from anyone. Human memories fade, as we both know. I'm sorry, I should have thought that one through a bit more."

Jasper nodded. "I understand. I've taught my family how to fight, and how to work together. You did very well jumping on the back of the tracker and taking him down while we had him distracted. I think that in the early part of the fight you just got ahead of yourself. Or you were looking to distract him, and I get that, but man, if he had grabbed one of our arms off and tossed it in... Well you know what would have happened then."

Garrett nodded again and he felt bad about his lapse in judgment. He felt incredibly lucky that nothing _had_ happened, or someone's wife probably would have torn him to shreds and burned the pieces. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "This whole family thing takes some getting used to Jasper."

Jasper smirked a bit. "It does, but it does get easier, I promise. And it's always worth it for the one you can't live without."

-

Tanya and Jesse approached the building, and by now they were just walking, human speed, down the road hand in hand. Tanya took in a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be fine from here. They are all here, just as Kate said they would be."

Jesse took in the scents mixed together. He could pick out the four different vampire's scents along with the normal scents of the town. He turned to look at Tanya. A look of sorrow crossed his features. "I am truly sorry for not meeting you properly before this Tanya. I should have come right out. I will leave you here." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, placing it in the palm of her hand before letting go. "Farewell Tanya. I hope I will see you again."

Before Tanya could say anything he was walking down the street away from her. She looked down at the paper he had pressed into her palm and shook her head. Putting it in the pocket of her jeans she squared her shoulders and walked up the steps to her apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

It had all been pretty much a blur since Kate arrived in Maine to see Tanya. Tanya had gone up to her apartment and found the guys there. Edward had given her a strange look, but didn't say anything, and she was grateful that he kept his comments to himself. Emmett had gone on with his jokes and sexual innuendos though he had no idea where she had been or whom with. Jasper just watched and Garrett had stood tentatively off to the side, unsure what he should do or say. Tanya hadn't blamed him, it wasn't as if she had treated him very well in the time that they had lived together in Denali.

When Kate arrived, the Cullens had left to catch a flight back to Washington, leaving Tanya, Kate and Garrett alone. Kate had thrown her arms first around Tanya, then around Garrett, and had stayed next to him, barely out of arms reach, until he had said he needed to hunt, though both women suspected he was giving them a chance to talk alone.

Kate filled Tanya in about the engagement and rolled her eyes a bit. "Alice wants us to have it in Forks so everyone can be there."

Tanya felt a stab of pain at the thought of leaving Maine, though she wasn't sure why. After the confrontation with Caius's minion and then the unsettling meeting with Jesse she should be dying to get the hell out of dodge. "Well I think that's a good idea. You pretty much won't have to do anything if you let Alice plan it," she laughed lightly.

Kate also laughed. "This is true, and honestly, I think that as soon as I got into my car she started ordering things. She wants it to be as spectacular as Edward and Bella's wedding."

Tanya shook her head and forced a smile. "That's Alice."

Garrett returned as they were discussing some wedding plans they wanted Alice to work in. Kate beamed the moment she saw him, and though Tanya understood, she still felt a pang of jealousy. She would be the only one in their family who didn't have a mate. Before Tanya could dwell too much on it, Garrett spoke up. "I think that if we are going to stay here for any length of time Katie, I had better buy some new clothes. The townsfolk will start to wonder if they see me walking around in the same clothes day after day."

Kate bit her lip and looked at Tanya. "You're coming back with us right? You have to me my maid of honor. I wouldn't have anyone else. You're my sister."

Tanya forced another smile. "Of course I'm coming with you. And if I wasn't your maid of honor I'd be pretty pissed. Besides, if I'm not there you might let Alice run amok with plans."

Kate laughed, leaning against Garrett's side as she spoke to Tanya. "How long will it take you to pack?"

Tanya glanced around. "Not long. I'll get my stuff together and then I'll have to leave a note, some money and the key for the landlord. Give me ten minutes."

Kate nodded and looked up at Garrett as Tanya raced away to do her chores. "Thank you for coming out here to find my sister. I know she hasn't been exactly hospitable to you, and I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't want to try and save her."

Garrett raised a brow at her. "I would do anything for you Kate. You don't deserve any more hurt, and letting the tracker have Tanya would have been too much." He smiled down at her and smoothed a lock of hair from her forehead.

Kate wound her arms around his waist and curled into his chest contentedly. "Thank you," she whispered again.

-

They made it back to Forks in just over a day, Kate in the lead, Tanya following. They were welcomed with hugs and concerns for Tanya and Alice excitedly pulling Kate to her room to show her what she had figured out for the wedding. Kate looked over all the plans and shook her head. "Alice, we're not having a huge wedding. Your family, my family... that's about it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "As if I'd let you do that! Our families, the wolves, I called Peter and Charlotte and Mary and Randall, I know that Garrett knows them. It is going to be wonderful!"

"Alice I appreciate it, really I do, but lets not go over the top," Kate replied.

"I will not go over the top," Alice said holding her hand up like she was swearing an oath.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Sure I'm more inclined to believe you will _try_ not to go over the top." She grinned. "Just... keep it simple. Please?"

"You got it. Your wish is my command and all that mumbo jumbo. Now go. I need to _work._ Alice said pushing Kate out the door.

As Kate wandered down the hall she wondered if she had made a mistake giving Alice free reign. It also occurred to her that no one had called Carmen and Eleazar. She picked up her pace and went to find Tanya.

-

As it turned out, Kate was wrong. Alice had called Carmen and Eleazar. As she came down to the living room she heard Carmen's voice. "Oh Alice told us the wedding would be this weekend, but she wanted us to come down early, since Kate and Tanya and Garrett are our family and all," she was saying to Carlisle.

"Is she really a miracle worker?" Kate asked only half jokingly.

Bella looked at Kate and offered a small smile. "Oh never put anything past Alice. She can throw together a party in the blink of an eye if you give her any room to jump off from."

"She's a little monster in designer clothing!" Kate returned, but she said it affectionately. She really did love Alice, as they all did.

"I heard that!" They all heard Alice yell from her room upstairs.

That made everyone laugh. Kate glanced around and noticed that Jasper, Garrett and Tanya were all missing. "Where are Garrett, Tanya and Jasper?"

"Garrett and Jasper went hunting," Esme said, "And Tanya said she was going for a walk."

Garrett and Jasper seemed to have developed a close relationship, almost as close or maybe closer than Jasper had with his brothers. It didn't surprise Kate that they were out hunting. But Tanya going off, that bothered her. Something had been bothering Tanya. Kate had thought it was just the fact that she felt like a fifth wheel now, but now she wasn't so sure.

Edward was looking at her and shook his head. In a flash Kate was at his side.

_What's up with Tanya?_

"That's not my story to tell Kate." he replied

_But you know._

"I have an idea but it's not my place. You'll have to speak to her about it."

Kate sighed and nodded. She had hoped that Edward would give her the information but apparently he was busy being the good guy today.

Edward raised his golden eyes to her and he laughed. "Yeah, you caught me on a good day."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see if I can find Tanya." She walked over to Carmen and Eleazar and hugged them both. "Thank you for coming. I'll be back soon."

Carmen hugged her then Eleazar did and both waved her away. "Go. I'm worried about Tanya as well. Go find her, Kate." Carmen said quietly before releasing her.

Kate walked out the front door and closed her eyes, concentrating her senses. She headed in the direction that Tanya had taken, following her scent. She was walking along, her hands in the pockets of her jeans when she came across Tanya sitting against the trunk of a tree across the river from the Cullens home. Kate didn't say anything, she just sat down against another tree, facing Tanya.

They sat there a long time in silence but it was a companionable silence, not like what they had been through six months ago before Tanya left. Finally Tanya spoke. "Don't get me wrong Kate. I'm happy to be here. But at the same time I miss that little town. I miss being on my own." _I miss not having to be the mother,_ she added silently.

"Tanya, I want you to be happy. If that is living away from the rest of us for now, I will understand," Kate smiled a bit. "We're all adults, and have been around for hundreds of years Tanya. You don't have to worry about us."

Tanya laughed a bit. "I know that, but it doesn't stop my protectiveness from worrying."

Kate looked at her. "I will support whatever decision you make regarding our living arrangements for the time being. Garrett and I were thinking of taking an extended honeymoon anyway. I was thinking remote island with white sand beaches and hot weather. He's thinking backpacking. We may have to compromise."

Tanya did laugh for real this time. "Yes I think you will have to compromise or make that one long trip. But either way, I wish you both nothing but the best. I love you Kate, and Garrett has grown on me a lot. He's good for you Katie."

Kate stood up and pulled Tanya to her feet, embracing her. "Thank you Tanya. You have no idea how much that means to me, coming from you."

Tanya smiled and as she pulled out of the hug reached out and touched Kate's cheek. "Well if he ever hurts you, I will have to kill him," she said.

Kate smiled and held Tanya's hand to her cheek. They both looked up as they sensed the approach of Garrett and Jasper.

As the two men appeared, Kate let Tanya drop her hand and she went to Garrett's side. Jasper gave Garrett a friendly punch on the shoulder before they all went to hop the river and go back to the house.

That week flew by in a blur of delivery trucks, dress fittings and decorations. Alice had really outdone herself and suddenly it was the big day. Kate stood in Alice's room, letting her fuss over the strapless dress that Kate was wearing. All white with intricate beading, it had a long train that was beaded all the way down. Rosalie and Alice had put her long pale hair up in a delicate updo, placing babies breath in her hair and placing the veil on her crown. That too was long and had tiny rhinestones all around the edges of the material.

Tanya was sitting on Alice's bed, dressed in a pale blue, strapless satin gown that hugged her curves. Her strawberry blond hair was done up with curls escaping to frame her face. She looked gorgeous. Alice was just finishing up Kate's makeup when Rosalie came in. "It's time," she said.

Kate's gaze flew from one woman to the other. Alice flitted to the bathroom and grabbed the two bouquets that were there, handing the smaller one to Tanya and the larger one to Kate. "You'll be fine, Kate. You look beautiful. It's going to be wonderful!"

With that Rosalie disappeared down the stairs and Alice danced after her. It was just Kate and Tanya. Tanya looked Kate over and smiled. "You do look so beautiful Kate."

"Thank you Tanya. Shall we?" Kate replied as she heard the piano downstairs start to play. Kate could hear Bella giving Nessie her last minute instructions for being the flower girl.

Tanya nodded and walked out of the room and headed to the head of the stairs. Edward was playing Pachebel's Canon in D. Kate reached over and kissed Tanya's cheek lightly and then bid her go. "I'll see you down there," she said with a smile.

Tanya laughed and started slowly down the stairs. Kate heard the guests turn in their seats to see Tanya descend. When Tanya was half way to the makeshift alter, the music morphed in to the traditional wedding march. Kate took an unneeded breath put one foot in front of the other. Descending the stairs at human speed seemed to take forever, but she wanted to prolong this moment. As she reached the bottom of the staircase she looked around and saw the faces of her family, her friends and finally, her husband to be. A radiant smile lit her face as she took in how handsome Garrett looked in a black tuxedo with the pale blue vest and bow tie that matched the color of Tanya's dress. His sandy hair was tied back neatly from his face with a leather strip. Tanya stood to one side while Jasper stood next to Garrett, standing up for him, dressed in the same style tuxedo and the same pale blue satin vest and bow tie. The room was decorated much as it had been for Bella and Edward's wedding the year before. Kate knew that she would remember this day much clearer than Bella ever would remember hers.

As she reached the alter, she smiled at the pastor they had gotten to come and marry them. Of course the papers that they had filed were forged, considering both were hundreds of years old, but that didn't matter to Kate. None of it mattered except Garrett and this moment. Handing her bouquet to Tanya she took Garrett's hands and listened while the pastor said the words that would bind them forever legally. When it came time for the vows, Kate repeated the words with an incredible love in her voice. When the pastor asked if she took this man to be her lawfully wedded husband as long as they both shall live her voice was clear and strong as she said "I do."

Garrett repeated his vows, a smile lighting his face the entire time.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Garrett replied with conviction.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the pastor said.

Garrett pulled her close and gently touched his lips to hers. Kate would have none of that and pulled him closer, giving him a deep, passionate kiss that lasted long enough for Emmett to start the cat calls and saying "get a room!"

Kate pulled away laughing and everyone clapped as they made their way, hand in hand back down the aisle. Tanya and Jasper followed. Once outside, everyone was there, hugging and congratulating. Kate hugged Carmen and Eleazar, all of the Cullens, Mary, Charlotte. Jacob and Seth were there as well, looking quite at home with all the vampire company. Embry and Quil were also there but they didn't look nearly as comfortable.

In the yard, a dance floor had been set up, just as it had for Bella and Edward's wedding. Some food was set out for the humans, and Edward's elaborate stereo was set up to play the music. Soon someone started it up, and Garrett pulled Kate out onto the dance floor for the traditional first dance. As they glided around the floor, Kate lay her head on his shoulder and smiled. "I love you," she said quietly.

Garrett lifted her face from his shoulder and smiled. "And I love you. Forever."

-

As the dance went on, and everyone took turns on the dance floor, Tanya sat off to the side watching. She was happy for Kate but she was truly not wanting to be here any more. She stood up and walked quickly toward the front of the house. She wasn't sure what she was doing until she had the phone in her hand and she was dialing. A familiar voice on the other end answered. "Hello?"

"Jesse?"

THE END

**A/N: This story came to a close with Kate and Garrett's wedding. However, I left a lot unresolved and I realize that. I fell in love with Tanya in this story. To tell you the truth, when I read the books, I disliked her a lot, and I had originally intended to kill her off in this story. But the more I wrote, the more I liked her, and realized that Tanya deserved a chance to find love too. Will it be with Jesse? If you're interested in finding out, please join me on my sequel. It's called Rising Sun, and I'll be posting it soon. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
